¿It's A Ordinary Love?
by Perver's Sister's
Summary: Una mirada de sus ojos desviste mi cuerpo sin piedad... Una mirada de los del otro desnuda mi alma en pleno. Bajo cuál de los dos ceder cuando la felicidad está en juego..Felicidad o Placer?..¿Amor Verdadero o Amor Pasional?" !AU-OoC! BxT/AxJ/ExR/ExB/JxB
1. Prefacio

**Ya Ustedes Saben… Los Personaje Son De Meyer... Solo Nos Divertimos Con Ellos..!!!**

**Summary: **"Una mirada de sus ojos desviste mi cuerpo sin piedad... Una mirada de los del otro desnuda mi alma en pleno. .. Bajo cuál de los dos ceder cuando la felicidad está en juego... ¿Felicidad o Placer?... ¿Amor o Lujo?... ¿Amor Verdadero o Amor Pasional?... Y aunque así lo quiera, no puedo definirlo, sólo saber que no es un amor ordinario..."

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**PREFACIO**

**Reacciones Inesperadas**

Tanya por enésima vez, apúrate que perderemos el avión.

Ya, ya, ya bajo déjame probarme esta blusa y bajo.

La chica se no se puede decidir por una blusa es Tanya Denali mi mejor amiga, desde ya hace mas de dos años llego acá al aburridísimo pueblo de Forks a pasar una temporada con sus abuelos y a terminar sus últimos años de preparatoria.

Yo como siempre la inadaptada social, la rebelde incomprendida de la escuela, no tenía amigos, -_a excepción de Rosalie mi única amiga mientras estuve en preparatoria- _pero cuando llegó Tanya todo cambio, nos hicimos amigas desde que nos conocimos y a partir de allí todo en mi mundo dio un giro de 180 grados.

Desde que cumplí los 15 años he sentido inquietud en relación a las personas de mi mismo sexo, no me mal interpreten me fascinan los hombres, los encuentro irresistibles, pero hay algo en las mujeres que me atrae y me hace sentir necesidad de ellas, y desde que llegó Tanya exploré mas ese lado reprimido de mi ser y me he abierto a nuevas posibilidades.

Es por eso que entre Tanya y yo existe algo más que una hermandad, se podría decir que una relación pero tampoco en el sentido amplio y estricto de la palabra, no somos pareja, no, pero de vez en cuando, bueno la mayoría de las veces nos gusta hacer nuestros pequeños experimentos sexuales.

Ush, dios mío ya te has cambiado de blusa como 30 veces, la que escojas te quedara bien, ahora trae tu culo de inmediato abajo tenemos que irnos.

Ya, ya estoy lista. Pero que impaciente eres; tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Si lo se, pero recuerda que debemos pasar despidiéndonos de Charlie por la comisaria o sino nos hará volver solo para decirnos adiós.

Si ya lo se, vámonos- dijo Tanya pasando por mi lado y dándome un suave beso en los labios yo le agarre la mano y salimos de la casa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo para abordar el vuelo ya que Charlie se había puesto lacrimógeno y nos detuvo por mucho tiempo en la comisaria dándonos los últimos consejos. Abordamos el avión y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. Tanya llevaba mi mano sujeta y con el dedo medio daba suaves caricia en el centro de la palma de mi mano haciéndome recordar la intensa sesión de besos de anoche, yo la observe y por su mirada sabia que ella también lo recordaba. Se acerco a mi oído y me dijo – te espero en el baño – mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Acto seguido me guiño el ojo y se levanto.

Yo no sabia como reaccionar, ok si bien era cierto que entre ella y yo había algo mas que una simple amistad -por el hecho de que yo era bisexual y Tanya no soportaba relacionarse con los hombres- pero una cosa era besarse salvajemente, tocarse, acariciarse y otra muy diferente era intentar tener relaciones en el baño de un avión o sea lo que sea que Tanya pretendía que hiciéramos.

Dude por algunos segundos pero decidí intentarlo, iba a empezar una nueva vida lejos de los prejuicios de mi padre y que otro momento que este para darle inicio. Me levanté, caminé hacia el baño, toque y Tanya abrió la puerta jalándome dentro del baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Pensé que no vendrías, ya me estaba sintiendo mal –

Por un momento, también lo creí pero ya vez que no, así que ¿para que me necesitas? – _dije esto acercándome a ella y presionando mis labios contra los suyos_ –

Este bueno… se me ocurren ciertas cosillas que podemos hacer –

Ella presiono su cuerpo contra el mío y comenzó a besarme, a medida que la situación se volvía mas calurosa y el beso se hacia mas profundo, nuestras lenguas danzaban en perfecta sincronía lo que hacia que la intensidad del momento aumentara. Mis manos viajaron hasta su camisa y se deslizaron por debajo de esta tocando su abdomen y acariciando sus senos por encima del brasier lo cual la hizo emitir gemidos bajos de placer.

Ella por su parte metió sus manos por debajo de mi vestido, subiendo lenta pero tortuosamente hasta mí entrepierna tocándome la vagina por encima de mi panty. Ya mis manos se encontraban desabrochando su camisa y brasier para así poder sentir la delicada piel de sus senos en mis manos. Cuando finalmente retire su ropa comencé a dejar apasionados besos por la línea de su mandíbula, cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, pasé mi lengua por sus pezones lo que la hizo gemir.

Ella por su parte ya había quitado del camino la estorbosa prenda intima de vestir y estaba introduciendo sus dedos en mi vagina y tocando de manera muy ávida mi clítoris haciendo que fuertes sensaciones inundaran mi cuerpo.

Estábamos a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel cuando un leve toque en la puerta del baño nos detuvo.

Disculpe debe volver a si asiento ya vamos a aterrizar –

Tanya me miro con los ojos cargados de pasión y deseo, yo di un fuerte suspiro y le informe a la azafata que ya salía. Cuando salimos del baño la chica se nos quedo viendo con cara de asombro, Tanya le dirigió una mirada picara y la azafata se sonrojo.

Llegamos a california pasadas las 2 de la tarde, al llegar al aeropuerto, escuchamos nuevamente el mensaje del chico al cual le íbamos a alquilar las 2 habitaciones. Nos encontraríamos con el en un café cerca de su edificio, gracias a dios Tanya conocía la cuidad ya que yo nunca había llegado mas allá de Phoenix.

Tomamos un taxi y esperamos y esperamos en el lugar acordado, la mesera se nos acercó y pedimos dos Mocaccinos mientras yo tenía la vista fija en la puerta a la espera de nuestro arrendatario, ya pasados 20 minutos entró al café el chico más atractivo que había visto en toda mi vida.

Yo observaba al escultural adonis que acababa de llegar al café _-Moka Drop's si mal no recuerdo_-, parecía buscar a alguien y cada 5 segundos miraba su reloj, se pasaba las manos por su cabello que tenia un aspecto un poco rebelde, comenzó a mirar a todos lados hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y me hundí en esos profundos ojos color verde esmeralda que me detallaban minuciosamente, me sonrió y un rubor cubrió todo mi rostro lo que hizo que su sonrisa se expandiera aun mas, Tanya pareció notarlo porque lo que me sacó de mi ensoñación.

_-_¿Bella?, -

-¿Si? –

-Que pasara con el chico, ¿porque no llega?

-¿Que chico?

-Bella, el que nos va a alquilar las habitaciones, en que mundo andas_--- yo no podía ni quería desviar la vista de aquel perfecto monumento, Tanya desvío su mirada en busca de lo que yo observaba tan embobada y la sentí tensarse a mi lado y me tomo la mano._

-Oh si, discúlpame. ¿A que hora dijo que estaría aquí?

-A las cuatro pero ya son 20 minutos pasadas las 4 ¿que le habrá sucedido?

-No tengo ni idea, debimos haberle pedido alguna referencia física al chico así es como si anduviésemos a ciegas.

Pasados otros 10 minutos Bella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a comprar otro café para esperar un poco más a su arrendatario, sin percatarse que el chico de cabellos cobrizos que atrajo toda su atención se encontraba justamente detrás de ella esperando su turno. Escuchó el repique de un celular y fue cuando se percató de la presencia del joven, su voz le pareció muy familiar…

-¿Qué hay Emm?

-No, llegué algo retrasado al café y no he podido conseguir a las futuras inquilinas.

-Ok, pierde cuidado te mantendré al corriente, si es que aun están aquí y no se fueron por culpa de mi retraso; Adiós.

Bella trató de pensar coherentemente si existía la mas remota posibilidad de que el joven que hacia florecer en ella ese torbellino de emociones, podría ser su compañero de casa; de ser así no sabia si agradecer o asesinar a su amiga Rosalie. Se giró y lo encaro:

-Disculpa... ¿Eres Edward Cullen?-_ Preguntó una indecisa Bella. _

-Si…-_dudó- _¿Isabella Swan?

_-_Bella, llámame Bella_- dijo tendiendo su mano a modo de presentación. _

-Un placer conocerte Bella_- Declaró Edward haciendo caso omiso de su mano y inclinándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla_- Disculpa el retraso.

Ella no respondió, ya que después de tan inesperado acto quedó paralizada haciendo que se perdiera nuevamente en el mar verde de la mirada del chico.

Un leve carraspeo la saco de su ensoñación_… Tanya. _

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

_**¡¡¡Hola!!! Estoy tan emocionada por ver por fin este sueño hecho realidad. Wow pensé que nunca llegaría el día de publicar el fic en fanfiction. (Dramática xD)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap., que es como que mi bebe porque este cap., bueno parte de el salió todo en una noche el muy desgraciado no me dejaba dormir y alrededor de la una de la mañana me tuve que levantar agarre lápiz y papel y me metí en el baño a escribir hasta que plasme todo lo que me estaba atormentando en mi cabeza jajaja. (Pervertida Tenia Sueños Lésbicos ^_^)**_

_**Como verán esta historia no es como las otras, y eso es lo que me gusta jajaja. La relación que planteamos aquí no es convencional, el amor se presentara de una forma un poco distinta, alocada pero al fin y al cabo es amor del bueno jajaja. Dos personas se disputaran el amor de Bella que como ya se podrán haber dado cuenta no son precisamente Ed y Jacob, aquí nuestra heroína estará dividida entre el placer y el amor que le brindan en esta oportunidad.**_

_**Como este fic esta escrito entre mi sister y yo, durante la historia se notaran distintas formas de narración, en primera persona (que es como yo "Elena" escribo) y en tercera persona (que es como escribe mi sister Nika). **_

_**Bueh sin más que agregar nos despedimos, esperando que esta primera probadita les haya gustado y para tener fe de eso que mas que dándole al botón rectangular blanco con verde que esta allí abajito diciéndoles que les pareció.**_

_**PD: Algún comentario en paréntesis o sarcástico es de mi autoría… Nika...! XD **_

_**Hasta el próximo cap. **_

_**¡! Pervers Sisters ¡! **_


	2. 1 Impresiones

**CAPITULO 2**

**Impresiones**

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**EDWARD POV**

-Y entonces el dijo ¿caja? pensé que habías dicho vaca lo que hizo que todo el publico estallara en risas, lo juro eso fue lo mas gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Agh Emmett ¿se supone que eso debe causar gracia? Déjate ya de payasearías y terminemos de subir los muebles que Rosalie no tarda en llegar y no tendremos donde sentarnos –

-Ya, ya Eddie cálmate que solo nos quedan estas dos cajas deja la paranoia –

-Primero te he dicho como un millón de veces que no me llames Eddie y segundo no es paranoia, quiero tener el apartamento arreglado lo mas pronto posible para los posibles inquilinos-

-Ah te decidiste aceptar mi consejo, eso esta bien tendrás una entrada de dinero fácil, no tendrás toda la carga de los gastos y si tienes suerte la futura inquilina será una chica súper sexy con la que podrás "compartir" de vez en cuando –

-Wow si supieras que no había considerado ese último beneficio, gracias amigo eres el mejor –

-Eddie no hace falta que me lo digas súper Emmett ha salvado otra vez el día –

-Si, si, si ya dejemos de tanta habladuría parecemos dos viejas cotilleras y terminemos de subir el resto de las cajas -

Al fin después de varios intentos logre que "súper Emmett" como el mismo se llama se callara y subiera las cosas rápido, hoy iba a ser el open de mi lujoso pent house en la ciudad de los Ángeles California, el cual obtuve con todo mi esfuerzo, uno que otro "favorcito" cobrado y el uso de todos mis ahorros.

Dentro de poco iban a llegar Rosalie novia desde hace siglos de Emmett mi mejor amigo de la infancia y una amiga de esta… Alice creo que se llama si mal no recuerdo, en fin la cuestión es que ando desesperado como use los ahorros de toda mi vida para comprar esta espectacularidad de apartamento me he quedado sin liquidez monetaria y ando en la búsqueda de inquilinos (de sexo femenino preferiblemente sexy y divertida) así que espero que Rosalie o su amiguita conozcan a alguien que ande en la búsqueda de un cuarto.

_Tilín... Tilín…_

-Abran rápido la puerta que esto pesa - _esa era la inconfundible voz de telefonista sexy de Rosalie me apresure a abrirle la puerta y ayudarla con lo que sea que trajera._

-Hola Rose, tiempo sin verte ven déjame ayudarte –

-Gracias Edward –

-Pasen, pasen no se queden allí paradas, supongo que tu debes ser Alice ¿no? - _dije dirigiéndome hacia la personita de metro cincuenta con aspecto de duendecillo que estaba junto a Rosalie_.

-Oh si, hola es un placer conocerte, Alice Brandon McCarthy-

-Hola Alice Brandon McCarthy, un placer conocerte, soy Edward Cullen, a tus servicios.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward Anthony Cullen recuerda que es mi prima - _dijo Emmett en tono sobre protector lo que ocasiono que todos rodáramos los ojos de forma exagerada_.

-Por fin Eddie, tienes tu lugarcito en el mundo- _bromeo la imponente rubia de mirada celeste-_ Bueno, bueno, vinimos a celebrar que el pequeño Eddie ya tiene la libertad que tanto anhelaba ¿no? Que esperamos_- tercio Rosalie. _

Todos se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas, recordando anécdotas infantiles y tratando de conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo Alice.

Emmett le conto a Edward que compartía habitación con su hermanastro Jasper, quien a escuchar la sola mención de ese nombre frunció el ceño y tenso la mandíbula.

-Edward como quedo tu fondo monetario después de esta adquisición- _pregunto una muy perceptiva Rosalie._

-Ahhmm… Bueno… No muy bien te lo aseguro… pero digamos que ya encontré algo para el mantenimiento- _dijo un inseguro Edward _

-¿Porque no aceptas la ayuda de tus padres?

-Chicos hasta cuando les digo que ellos ya han hecho mucho por mí, es hora que me valga por mi mismo, y la adquisición de este apartamento es la prueba de ello y el comienzo de una nueva vida lejos del sustento de mis padres.

-Bueno si no quieres la ayuda de tus padres Edward, consíguete un trabajo-

Rosalie, Emmett y Edward rompieron en carcajadas ante el comentario de Alice mientras ella los miraba confundida.

-Alice Edward Cullen es un playboy ese es su trabajo, las citas con "sus chicas" no le permiten hacer otra cosas que no sea satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

-Rose tiene razón primita… Entonces por eso le dije a Edward que para solucionar ese pequeñísimo problema monetario que tiene alquilara las dos habitaciones restantes, el primero estaba reacio a la idea, es que, oye hasta yo, porque la idea de meter a unos completos desconocidos a vivir en tu casa, es algo un poco fuera de lo común. Pero después lo hablamos y acepto. Así que queridas Rose y Alice si conocen a alguien preferiblemente de sexo femenino que este interesado en compartir "hogar" con el segundo hombre mas atractivo de los ángeles ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, solo le dicen que tienen que llamar al 0800-EDDIE dar su descripción física y listo_- ante este comentario todos estallaron en risas menos Edward obviamente._

-Hey Emmett como es eso que el segundo hombre mas atractivo… ¿Quien se supone que es el primero?

-Pues yo obviamente Eddie, ¿no es así Rose?- _jajaajjajaja dios mío este Emmett si que tenia alta el autoestima_

-Bueno querido Edward creo, es mas tengo la candidata perfecta. Tengo una vieja amiga en Forks que viene a estudiar acá y me comento que aun no consigue lugar para quedarse. Le hablare de tu propuesta y estoy mas que segura que aceptara.

-Ok Rose, como digas confió en ti.

La velada pasó sin percance alguno Alice y Edward conversaron toda la noche, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida, mientras Emmett y Rosalie como siempre compartían un apasionado beso, que reflejaba todo el amor que se tenían, lo que hizo que Edward recordara viejas experiencias de su adolescencia.

**FLASHBACK**

_En la preparatoria veía como todos mis amigos cambiaban su forma de ser, de pensar, incluso de actuar, cada vez se alejaban mas y mas hasta el punto que los veía por mera casualidad. Y todo porque... Porque "se enamoraban". _

_Todo el día se la pasaban pegados a sus novias siguiéndolas como su sombra, haciendo todo lo que ellas le pedían… Como pueden llamar a eso AMOR… Cuando una persona cambia completamente para satisfacer a su pareja donde queda la frase "Lo que ves es lo que soy", como pueden "enamorarse" de esa persona cuando al final no es ni la sombra de lo que era cuando no estaba a tu lado. Me parecía algo completamente ilógico. _

_Me enferma la dependencia que se crea cuando te ligas sentimentalmente con una chica. Por eso nunca me enamorare, nunca cambiare mi forma de pensar, de ver las cosas por nada, ni por nadie. _

_Pensé que Emmett seria igual que yo, mientras nuestros amigos se iban alejando cada vez mas (Ben con Ángela, Mike con Jessica, Tyler con Lauren, en fin…) nuestra amistad se hacia mas y mas fuertes porque "compartíamos" esa manera de ver las cosas, hasta que ¡ZAS! De la noche a la mañana me salió con que estaba enamorado de Rosalie, su compañera de clases, pero el a diferencia de los demás seguía a mi lado, Emmett es mas que a un amigo es mi hermano._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya muy entrada la noche se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente, Rosalie le dio el número telefónico y el nombre de su futura inquilina... Isabella Swan.

Edward no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente se puso en contacto con la chica, durante varias conversaciones vía e-mail, estuvieron cuadrando lo referente al monto del alquiler, Isabella le comento que necesitarían 2 habitaciones ya que otra chica iría con ella, lo cual le pareció maravilloso al Playboy Edward Cullen…

Faltaba 1 día para la llegada de las nuevas compañeras de Edward y decidió llamar a Isabella _–ya que nunca se había comunicado con la otra chica-. _

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… _

No hubo respuesta

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… _

"_Hola Aquí Tanya y Bella_ (las voces eran diferentes así que asumió que cada una dijo su nombre) _En estos momentos no podemos atender deja tu mensaje y si recuerdo te llamare o yo"_ -debía ser Isabella pensó Edward -Risas…

_-"Esto, Soy Edward Cullen, eh me gustaría que discutiéramos algunos puntos del contrato antes de cerrarlo, las espero a las 3 de la tarde en el café Moka Drops, queda muy cerca del departamento, la dirección se las deje vía e-mail. Nos Vemos". _

Esa noche salí con una de mis amiguitas como las llama Emmett ya que después del estrés de la compra del departamento, tenia tiempo sin hacerlo, nos fuimos a una disco y ya entrada la madrugada como siempre, termine en su cama, tenia demasiado alcohol en mi sistema luego de esa noche como para levantarme e irme a mi departamento por lo que me quede con ella.

Desperté algo exaltado al escuchar la alarma del cuarto de… Heidi? Jane?... equis la chica y casi me desmayo al ver la hora 3:05 de la tarde, llegaría tardísimo a la cita con mis compañeras de casa, que buena primera impresión causaría en ellas; apenas me di un baño fugaz en la casa de la chica salí a mi departamento me cambie de ropa y fui a su encuentro.

Cuando entre al Moka Drops sentí el peso de una mirada sobre mi y grata fue mi sorpresa al fijarme que era la de una chica muy atractiva para ser sinceros, con una piel tan o mas pálida que la mía, sus mejillas con un tono rosa suave de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates… Sencillamente preciosa. Ninguno de los dos despego la mirada del otro por algunos minutos, desafortunadamente ella rompió el contacto visual cuando la chica sentada a su lado le tomo la mano.

Yo recorrí el lugar con la mirada en busca de algo que me indicara quienes serias mis inquilinas, di una vuelta por el lugar y me dispuse a ir a la caja pedir un café y delante de mi estaba la preciosa castaña ¡Tenia un cuerpo de infarto! Un vestido de verano se amoldaba a su perfecto cuerpo y ¡Dios que piernas! Pensé que nunca acabarían…

_I Party Like a Rock Star_

_Look Like a Movie Star_

_Play Like An All-Star_

_Fuck Like a Porn Star_

El repique de mi celular me saco de mi pecaminosa ensoñación con la bella castaña enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué hay Emm? –_Hola Eddie ya conseguiste a tus próximas victimas jajaja_.

-No, llegue algo retrasado al Moka y no he podido conseguir a las chicas mis futuras inquilinas. _¿Dónde estabas metido Edward Cullen? –_No respondí- _Bueno cuando las consigas me llamas quiero conocerlas_

-Ok, pierde cuidado te mantendré al corriente, si es que aun están aquí y no se fueron por culpa de mi retraso; Adiós.

Cuando termino la llamada con Emmett la castaña volteo y le hablo

-Disculpa... ¿Eres Edward Cullen_?- Pregunto la castaña_

-Si…-_dude-_ ¿Isabella Swan?

-Bella, llámame Bella- _dijo tendiendo su mano._

-Un placer conocerte Bella- _más que gusto, no sabia si reír o llorar por la constante presencia durante el lapso de la carrera de esta deidad en mi casa, hice caso omiso de su mano y me incline hacia ella para darle un beso en su sonrojada mejilla-_ Disculpa el retraso. – _La chica no dijo nada, un carraspeo me obligo a voltear y allí estaba una alta mujer de cabello rubio rojizo con un mini short marrón y camisa a juego, la mujer era de belleza impresionante, pero no era nada en comparación con la belleza natural de Bella. _

Bella nos presento y ¡Wow! tal fue mi impresión al saber que esa misma rubia seria la que ocuparía la otra habitación… Tanya

Definitivamente esta fue la mejor decisión que he tomado, una vida no me alcanzaría para agradecerles a Emmett y Rose.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**¡Hooolaaaaaa! Bueno chicas, he aquí el primer capitulo. Conocemos mas a Eddie porque es tan playboy, vemos la reacción de Ed al ver a esa castaña y más al ver su cuerpo… Ya se imaginaran lo que vendrá al tener a estos singulares personajes bajo el mismo techo xD… Mas adelante se mostrara exactamente cuales son lo sentimientos de Ed hacia Bells…**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Criticas? ¿Un Yo leo? xD … Ya saben clickeen en el recuadro con letritas verdes..!**

**Sin más me despido…**

**Nikitha!* **

**PD: Los Outfits de las chicas en un slide en el perfil... ^_^ Y el de Ed también xD… Todas nos quedaríamos aleladas como Bella al ver a ese dios así xD**

**Besos… ;)**

**Pervers Sisters**


	3. 2 Inseguridad

**N/A: En este capitulo, esta la razón por la que el fic es rated M… **

**Menores abstenerse xD… Sin más aquí les va.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Inseguridad**

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**TANYA POV**

Después de bajar del avión nos dirigimos al café donde nos esperaría Edward, el chico que nos alquilaría las habitaciones. Llevábamos alrededor de 20 minutos esperando al fulano y nada que aparecía ya me estaba desesperando, pero luego note algo que llamo mucho mi atención Bella estaba como ida observando hacia la entrada y grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que estaba prácticamente alelada viendo a un chico de cabello cobrizo.

No pase en alto la mirada que le daba mi Bella a ese desconocido que acababa de entrar y por primera vez en todo el tiempo de nuestra relación me sentí insegura de ella, ya que a pesar de lo que vivió, para ella la compañía de un hombre no le era indiferente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era mediados de semestre cuando decidí ir a Forks a pasar una temporada con mis abuelos y a terminar mis últimos años de secundaria, el pueblo era súper aburrido, cuando puse un pie fuera del avión supe que iba hacer imposible hacer alguna amiga. El primer día de instituto estaba súper perdida a pesar de que el colegio era prácticamente la mitad de mi antiguo instituto en Inglaterra, sencillamente no daba con los salones, sentía demasiada vergüenza para pedir ayuda, hasta que me cruce con una hermosa chica de cabello castaño del brazo de un chico musculoso de cabello largo negro, de rasgos indios.

La chica fue muy amable y se ofreció a indicarme el camino ya que percibía mi confusión en aquel lugar, inmediatamente nos llevamos bien y a partir de ese momento se fue forjando nuestra amistad la cual día a día iba haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte; pero eso no era suficiente, a pesar de toda la confianza y de la fortaleza de nuestra amistad, me aterraba contarle sobre "mi condición", solo imaginar que se alejaría de mi resultaba doloroso ya que por primera vez en mi vida conocía a una verdadera amiga Isabella.

Pronto fuimos inseparables ella conocía todo de mi a excepción de mi pequeño secreto y yo conocía todo sobre su vida, sus gustos, sus habilidades, las cosas que odiaba, su amor por la lectura, la música y la moda, su interés por las relaciones humanas y sobre todo su amor por Jake… Jake, si aquel chico de cabello negro con quien la vi en nuestro primer encuentro… Jacob, su novio.

Mientras el tiempo corría y mas conocía a Bella, sin poder evitarlo me fui enamorando de ella, mi atracción crecía y crecía en silencio, mientras ella se desvivía por Jake; el parecía ser un buen chico siempre al pendiente de ella, muy delicado a la hora de tratarla, pero había algo en el que no era de mi agrado totalmente, pero nunca me detuve a analizarlo a fondo ya que Bella se veía muy feliz a su lado.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y yo aun no podía decidirme si contarle o no a bella sobre mis preferencias sexuales.

Estaba en mi habitación meditando si debía decirle a Bells la verdad o no en cuanto sonó mi celular y reconocí por el tono que era ella, me alarme porque era mas de la media noche, me pidió que la fuese a buscar a casa de Jacob en la Push y yo sin hacerle muchas preguntas accedí, ya que si la presionaba no me diría nada. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para la escena que se abrió paso ante mis ojos cuando entre a casa de Jacob. bella estaba en una esquina de la habitación en posición fetal tapando sus sollozos con sus manos temblorosas, Jake aun no se daba cuenta de nuestra presencia pues estaba muy concentrado en su actividad, en ese momento mi aborrecimiento hacia los hombres creció; como pude y sin hacer mucho ruido levante a Bella que estaba como en estado catatónico y la lleve hasta mi casa, pues no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria Charlie al ver a su pequeña en ese estado, lo llame y le dije que Bella se quedaría en mi casa.

Ella aun no reaccionaba, solo negaba con la cabeza.

La ayude a entrar en la ducha, pues por su estado no pensé que podría estar mucho tiempo de pie, la metí en la tina con todo y ropa, pues no me atrevía a estar con ella en esa situación sin abalanzarme sobre ella y descubrir cada poro de su cuerpo.

Ella interrumpió mis pensamientos, pidiéndome ayuda para quitarse sus prendas ya que el constante temblor de su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Necesite de todo mi autocontrol cuando empecé a desvestirla y sentir su suave piel bajo mi tacto, las pocas, pero hermosas pecas que cubrían sus perfectos hombros, sus torneadas piernas y la extraña pero hermosa palidez que solo ella poseía, sin pensarlo dos veces me aleje, ya que mi mente comenzaba a correr por pasillos muy poco aceptables y menos en esta situación no podía seguir a su lado, era demasiada la tentación.

Pasados unos 50 minutos me pidió un juego de ropa intima –gracias a dios tenia nuevos a montones- se lo alcance y al poco tiempo salió envuelta en una toalla con el agua goteando por su ondulado cabello, se sentó a mi lado y se lanzo a mis brazos sin dejar de sollozar.

-Yoo. Yoo siempre tuve la laa sensación de dee que algo no eee estaba bien con el… Y nuun nunca me propuse a indagar lo lo q le pasaba...

-Tranquila Bells tu no eres responsable de lo que ocurrió, el te engaño durante casi 3años, decía ser una persona que no era, tu no tienes la culpa de nada nena – Me detuve a pensar en mis palabras y justamente eso mismo lo estaba haciendo con ella, la estaba engañando, me arme de valor y decidí contarle mi verdad.

-Bells se que no es el mejor momento, pero ya no quiero seguir engañándote; sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero demasiado, pero desde que nos conocemos he estado ocultándote algo sobre mi por temor a que no me aceptes y me alejes de tu vida… Veras... Soy Lesbiana.

Bella no dijo nada durante unos 10 minutos en los cuales comencé a desesperarme, ya que su cara estaba totalmente inexpresiva-había dejado de sollozar-

Clavo su mirada achocolatada en mí y me dijo:

-¿Porque no habría de aceptarte? Tus razones tendrás para cambiar tus preferencias sexuales y yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y luego de lo que presencie con Jake creo que tu decisión es la mejor pues Los Hombres Apestan_- dijo con una sonrisa a medio formar_

-Oh Bella, no sabes lo aterrada que estaba, pensé que te alejarías de mi por haberte mentido, por no haber sido sincera contigo desde el principio – _sinceramente jamás me espere esa reacción_- Por eso cada vez me gustas más – _Ups… Creo que metí la pata_.

Nuevamente clavo su mirada en mí y me pregunto

-¿Te gusto?- _Asentí. Para que seguirlo ocultando_- ¿Desde cuando?- Hay vamos- Desde que me di cuenta lo maravillosa que eres. Tienes todo lo que cualquier hombre o mujer deseen, eres bella, fuerte, inteligente, no dejas que nadie te haga daño. Eres Especial.

_Lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba ni es mis mejores sueños. _

Sus labios cálidos se estrellaron sobre los míos, su lengua pidió permiso para masajear la mía- Tanya hazme olvidar por favor- rogo.

_Me moría de ganas de estar con ella, pero jamás me aprovecharía de esta situación… O si?_

-¿Estas segura Bella?- _le pregunte ella asintió furiosamente y envolvió mi cuello con sus delicados brazos besándome frenéticamente adentrando su lengua en mi cavidad. Le devolví el beso como si la vida se me fuera en ello, con toda la ansiedad y el deseo acumulado durante todo este tiempo, acune su rostro en mis manos. _

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he soñado con esto- _le di un beso en el mentón_. –Te enseñare que no solo los hombres saben satisfacer a una mujer-

Dicho esto delinee con mi lengua sus labios, disfrutando de su sabor, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, enviando olas de excitación por todo mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me deshice de su sweater y su camisa dejándola solo con su corpiño, con uno de mis dedos delinee la piel que quedaba expuesta de la incomoda prenda, maravillándome por su suave piel de alabastro totalmente erizada.

Con mi mano acaricie su seno derecho por encima del corpiño, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban al compas de nuestra excitación de una manera que debería ser ilegal, tan solo el roce de su lengua con la mía incrementaba la necesidad de conocer y saborear cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo.

Rápidamente me deshice del molesto corpiño acariciando levemente sus pezones mientras se endurecían ante mi tacto.

-¿Aun estas segura de seguir con esto?- _le pregunte con mi voz distorsionada a causa del placer_

-Si, Tanya, sigue, no te detengas. Ayúdame a olvidar.

Ambas nos despojamos del resto de nuestras prendas, ella acariciaba mis glúteos, mientras yo me deleitaba con el sabor de su piel pasando mi lengua por sus endurecidos pezones y mordisqueándolos levemente, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda por el placer que le causaba. Lentamente fui bajando a su abdomen dejando besos húmedos a mi paso mientras ella trataba de acariciar mi cuerpo –tratando de recompensarme-

Le di un beso fugaz en su entrepierna, mientras ella se estremecía, subí hasta alcanzar sus labios depositando un suave y tierno beso en ellos.

-Déjame complacerte, déjame hacerte olvidar- _le dije Bella asintió, yo me deslice entre sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre, mientras ella sofocaba sus gemidos con la sabana; acaricie su torneadas piernas y sin pedir permiso alguno, mi lengua se adentro en su húmeda cavidad. Ella jadeo en busca de aire por tan inesperada irrupción a su femineidad; mientras yo descubría cada pliegue de su cavidad con la punta de mi lengua y frotaba su clítoris repetidas veces con mis dedos, ganándome sucesivos gemidos de placer por su parte._

_Mientras más me adentraba mas fuertes eran sus gemidos. _

-Tanyaaaaaa... Aaaahh… No puedo más... Oaah...- _grito entre gemidos. Inesperadamente se vino en mi boca. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido sus ojos se abrieron como platos y entre jadeos me dijo_ –Lo siento… No, no me lo esperaba- _con sus mejillas ardiendo a causa de la vergüenza y el placer ¡Era tan adorable!_

-No te preocupes mi niña…. Sabes delicioso- _Con mi lengua delinee todo el contorno de sus caderas subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello; mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurre _–Eres Maravillosa-

Y desde esa noche le demostré a Bella todo el mundo de sensaciones y sentimientos que ella desconocía y que tanto anhelaba

Y así fue como nuestros encuentros se fueron haciendo más seguidos ella experimentando y yo enamorándome, hasta que empezamos una relación –en sentido figurado—ya tenemos 1 años juntas y ha sido el más maravilloso.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Nunca hasta este momento me sentí insegura en mi relación con Bells, no fue hasta que le tome la mano que se recordó de mi presencia. Pasaron otros minutos más y el fulano no aparecía. Bells se levanto a comprar otro café y casualmente detrás de ella estaba el desconocido hablando por celular. Mientras Bells estaba esperando el no dejaba de mirarla –se que mi Bella es hermosa- pero parecía tener un charco de baba en sus pies, cada vez que miraba sus piernas.

El celular de Bella sonó y lo revise era un mensaje de su amiga Rosalie, preguntando si habíamos cerrado ya el contrato, no respondí y casi se me salen los ojos de sus orbitas cuando el desconocido beso a Bella en la mejilla, me sentí amenazada por ese y fui a defender lo que me pertenecía.

Bella nos presento y me quede atónita cuando lo detalle, a pesar de ser un chico era muy atractivo, alto de complexión musculosa, pálido como mi Bella, con unos ojos verde esmeralda; ninguna chica _–Hetero o Bisexual-_ pasaría a Edward Cullen por desapercibido y mi Bella no fue la excepción.

Desde el momento que cruzo la puerta supe que ese chico de cabello cobrizo me traería problemas. Ahora mas que nunca debo de cuidarlo que es mío. De ahora en adelante tendré que tener cuidado de Edward Cullen. Seria muy peligroso al estar cerca de Bella.

Afffghh que suerte la mía… ¡Durmiendo con el Enemigo!

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí yo, con este atrevido capitulo, ¡PRIMER LEMMON! XD… Lleno de recuerdos y amor por parte de Tanya… Aquí vemos que lo que siente Tanya por Bells va más allá de lo físico, de verdad la chica esta enamorada xD… Conocemos porque Bells decidió darse una oportunidad y experimentar… Ditto Chucho ese que habrá hecho…??? ¬_¬!! Ideaaas..??**

**Sin mas me voe... Nos leemos dentro de unos capis..!! Las dejo con mi Sis Ele..!!!**

**PD: A las niñas q dejan su valioso rr, xfa me gustaría que dieran su opinión con respecto al este "Lemmon" es el primero de mi autoría y pss... Se imaginaran.. Háganme saber si sirvo para esto o de verdad apesto...! **

**Nikitha!***

**Miiill Gracias x seguirnos... Besooos!!!**

**PERVERS SISTERS**


	4. 3 Fantaseando

**CAPITULO 3 **

**Fantaseando**

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**BELLA POV**

Nah esto tenia que ser una broma, en serio, el dios griego que tenia frente a mi y que me estaba comiendo con la vista desde que llegó al café, era el dueño del departamento donde viviríamos.

_Oh dios mío la vida universitaria si iba ser toda una experiencia. _

Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar un carraspeo tras de mi, no fue necesario que me volteara para saber de quien se trataba.

-Tanya querida mira, al fin encontramos a nuestro arrendatario, el es Edward Cullen-

-Hasta que al fin llegas, mucho gusto-

-Hola Tanya soy Edward, y disculpen el retraso se me presento un inconveniente de ultima hora pero ya estoy aquí –

-Si Tanya eso es lo que importa que ya esta aquí, creo que mejor nos sentamos ya que estamos retrasando la fila - _dije señalando la larga cola de personas que estaba detrás de nosotros._

Regresamos a nuestra mesa, Edward se sentó en frente de mi, y Tanya a mi lado quien me tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa y me dio un leve apretón dirigiéndome una sonrisa, pero yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Edward, en los pocos minutos que habíamos estado solos me imagine recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos y delineando cada musculo de su cuerpo, era algo demasiado extraño, nunca antes me había pasado algo así y menos después de lo que sucedió con Jake.

-Entonces chicas- _comenzó Edward_ - les pido disculpas nuevamente por el retraso, en fin vamos al grano, solo faltan aclarar algunos detalles del contrato y estamos listos, imagino que Tanya esta al tanto de todo ¿o no? –

-Así es Edward estoy al tanto de todo yo estuve presente en casi todas las conversaciones que tuviste con Bella por msn, entre ella y yo no hay secretos- _ok es mi imaginación o Tanya se esta portando un poco extraña._

-Bueno ¿que es lo que falta por aclarar?- _pregunte tratando de desviar la atención_.

-Básicamente es acordar el precio final y que firmen el contrato, no se si querrán que les haga un precio global o que les cobre su alquiler a cada una por separado –

-Como lo creas conveniente –

-Si como lo creas conveniente cualquiera de las dos opciones estaría bien, mientras más rápido mejor.- _dijo Tanya con ese tono de voz cansino que yo conocía a la perfección._

-Bueno entonces les hare un precio global me parece mejor así –

-Esta bien- _respondimos las dos_

Y así finalizamos el acuerdo, firmamos el contrato y nos encaminamos al apartamento, Edward en un acto de caballerosidad nos ayudo con nuestras maletas ya que teníamos varias. Efectivamente el apartamento quedaba a dos cuadras del café, el edificio era hermoso y lujoso valga la acotación yo miraba maravillada la elegancia del edificio ya que en mi vida había estado en lugar así- _ya que a pesar de tener buena condición económica, nunca había salido de Forks-, _Edward nos presento con el portero el señor Vladimir quien tenia aspecto como de ruso, al entrar al ascensor Tanya y Edward se colocaron uno a cada lado de mi, Edward quiso hablarme pero Tanya se le adelanto y me jalo junto a ella para comentarme algo.

El viaje en el ascensor fue un poco largo y desagradable ya que dentro de este reinaba un silencio muy incomodo. Finalmente llegamos al ultimo piso grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que este pertenecía al área del pent house.

-¿Vives en un pent house?- _no pude evitar preguntar con cara de asombro_.

-Si así es, al parecer había olvidado mencionarlo- _dijo y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento y que me hizo sonrojar._

-Bueno chicas bienvenidas a su casa- _dijo Edward abriendo la puerta_

-A una casa bien desordenada por cierto- _comentó Tanya entre risas a las cuales yo me uní y que hicieron que Edward bajara la cabeza apenado._

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de cerrar el trato caminamos hasta el apartamento y no pude evitar ver la cara de asombro de Bella al mirar la belleza del edificio, y mayor aun en lo que noto que iba a vivir en un pent house, ¿es que acaso no se lo había comentado? Mención aparte fue el comentario de Tanya el cual me agarro fuera de base, en realidad el apartamento estaba un poco sucio.

-Eh si eso... es que hace poco fue que me mude y no he tenido tiempo de terminar de ordenar, además, quería que ustedes también colaboraran para que le dieran el toque femenino y se sintieran como en casa, tienen plena libertad para decorar como mejor les parezca. Bueno, síganme les mostrare la casa.

-Bueno esta es la sala-

-Wow es muy grande- _comento Bella quien era seguida muy de cerca por Tanya, ¿es que acaso esta chica nunca se despega de bella?_

-Por acá esta la cocina, la nevera, los gabinetes, los mesones - al _entrar en la cocina no pude evitar que mi mente vagara e imaginara haciendo mía a Bella encima de los mesones - _acá tenemos la terraza, el jacuzzi-_ donde compartiremos momentos muy divinos tu y yo querida Bella agregue para mis adentros. _

-En este pasillo esta el baño, y la biblioteca, hay bastante espacio para los tres cada una puede tener su estante.

-¿Y las habitaciones?- _preguntó Tanya con la voz un poco tensa, algo que para bella no paso desapercibido._

-¿Te encuentras bien Tanya?- _le preguntó tomándola de la mano y mirándola fijamente_.

-Si Bells no te preocupes es que ya el viaje me esta comenzando a pegar - _exclamó la rubia quien no dejaba de acariciar la mano de Bella y lanzarme miradas un poco toscas._

-Si… las habitaciones están arriba síganme- _al llegar al segundo piso les mostré a cada una sus habitaciones._

-Bueno esta habitación es la mía- _dije señalando a la puerta de la derecha_ - la cual esta declarada zona de desastres, por eso no se las muestro- _pero con gusto se la mostrare a Bella; aunque nunca había llevado una chica a mi habitación la idea de tener a Bella tendida en mi cama se mostro muy tentadora_ - la habitación de bella es esta de enfrente- _al abrirle la puerta se quedo sorprendida ya que no se esperaba lo que había dentro._

-WTF!! ¿Que es esto, quien lo hizo?, no creo que hayas sido tu Edward...- _yo solo sonreí y me quede observando como revisaba cada detalle de la decoración, el color, la cama el baño._

-Esto tiene un solo nombre y es el de Rosalie Lilian Hale, oh esa Rosalie si que no pierde tiempo, luego la llamare para agradecerle.

-Y este ultimo- _dije señalando el que estaba al lado del cuarto de Bella_- es el de Tanya que por desgracia es el único sin baño espero que no sea ningún inconveniente _- noté como Tanya ponía una mala cara pero inmediatamente Bella se acerco a ella y le dijo algo en el oído que la hizo cambiar de expresión._

-No te preocupes, siempre queda el cuarto de baño del pasillo o el de Bella no hay ningún problema Edward-

-Rosalie también decoro un poco esta habitación aunque de manera más impersonal ya que dijo que no te conocía lo suficiente. Bueno chicas las dejo para que se instalen, espero que todo sea de su agrado, yo estaré en la cocina, y bienvenidas nuevamente.

Luego de que las chicas entraran a sus cuartos me dispuse a llamar a Emmett y contarle el regalo tan divino que me habían mandado los dioses.

_-"_Emmett querido amigo, que gusto escuchar tu voz, ¿como has estado_?- dije un poco mas entusiasmado de lo que quería._

-bien_, bien, Eddie ¿Qué te pasa? Por lo que escucho tú también estas bien ¿o me equivoco? –_

-Amigo no te imaginas fui bendecido por los dioses, por Alá, por Jesucristo, por Yahvé por Gandhi por todos.-

_-Ok...Ok, pero antes cuenta que pasó con las inquilinas, ¿las conociste?_

-Hermano si para eso es que te llamo, conocí a las inquilinas y la una esta mas espectacular que la otra, con unos cuerpos y unas curvas que dios provoca perderse en ellas, aunque me inclino mas por Bella es la mujer mas sexy, provocativa y sensual que hayas visto jamás, la otra también tiene lo suyo pero nada comprado con Bella-

_-Ok, ok… Wow amigo, ya, ya respira. Por lo que me dices son todo un momento esas mujeres, tienes que presentármelas cuanto antes- _

-Ok, ¿donde te encuentras? –

_-Ahorita estoy en el campus, que tal si le das un tour por los alrededores y yo casualmente me aparezco por allá_

_-Ok _amigo si va, yo te envió un mensaje cuando estemos allá, nos vemos.

_-Chao Eddie, hasta luego" –_

Después de haberme preparado algo de comer porque tenia el estomago vacio después de la larga jornada de anoche, me disponía a llamar a las chicas pero ellas ya venían saliendo.

-Oye Edward- _dijo Tanya_- ¿Algún lugar para comer por acá cerca?

-Muy cerca del campus hay una zona de restaurantes y de puestos de comida rápida, de hecho pensaba invitarlas para darle un recorrido por el campus ya que estamos a pocos días de iniciar las clases, así no llegan tan perdidas-

-Eso me parece maravilloso, ven Tanya vamos a buscar nuestros abrigos para irnos, aunque... pensándolo bien creo que es mejor ponernos un pantalón no crees?- _dijo bella en tono divertido moviendo sus descubiertas piernas._

-Jajaja, si Bells tienes razón, es mejor cubrirnos no vayamos a pescar un resfriado por andar tan descubiertas.

Poco después que las chicas salieron listas, nos pusimos en marcha, la universidad quedaba solo a cinco cuadras del apartamento, de hecho desde la azotea del edificio se podía apreciar parte del campus.

Bella y Tanya iban hablando muy animadamente sobre lo que querían hacer este fin de semana, y que debían llamar a un tal Charlie para avisarles que ya se habían instalado, espero que ese Charlie no sea algún noviecillo de Bells, aunque bueno eso nunca ha sido impedimento alguno para "Krull el rey guerrero" _-si se que es una estupidez, pero es que solo puedo comprara la fuerza y virilidad de mi miembro con la de Krull- _así que trate de incluirme en la conversación.

-Y... díganme chicas ¿que tal les ha parecido Los Ángeles hasta los momentos?-

-Como New York, pero con menos gente_-dijo Tanya con un tono de voz monocorde e inexpresiva, por su parte Bella fue más detallista._

-Vamos Tanya no seas así. Bueno Edward a mi me ha parecido genial, el clima, las calles, el ambiente, sus paisajes, la muchedumbre, el bullicio, su grandeza y sobre todo sus habitantes- _esto ultimo lo dijo lanzándome una mirada un tanto picara yo le respondí con mi famosa e infalible sonrisa torcida lo que ocasiono un sonrojo en su cara_.

-Me parece excelente Bella que te este gustando la cuidad y eso que te falta conocer mas de todo.

-Que bien, precisamente Tanya y yo veníamos hablando de eso, de las cosas que nos gustaría visitar, parques, plazas, sitios turísticos, playas, discotecas, todo. ¿Sera que nos puedes llevar a conocer algunos lugares?

-Lo haría encantado Bella- _aunque me encargare de que alguno de esos lugares los conozcas pero solo conmigo añadí para mis adentros_.

Durante el trayecto estuvimos conociéndonos un poco más. Tanya tenia 22 al igual que yo y por si fuera poco también íbamos a estudiar lo mismo "medicina mención sexología", bella cumpliría los 20 dentro de poco y estudiaría comunicación social, ambas venían de Forks y habían sido amigas desde que Tanya llego al pueblo, les gustaba mucho salir de juerga, algo muy bueno para mi.

Llegamos al campus y estuve mostrándoles los alrededores de la universidad, bella parecía una niña saltando, encantada con cada cosa que veía, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que debajo de esa cara de niña se escondía una fiera diosa del sexo, que yo Edward Anthony Cullen me encargaría de descubrir.

-Hey Edward, amigo gusto en verte- _la voz de Emmett me saco de mis cavilaciones acercándose hasta nosotros, haciéndome gestos un poco indiscretos con sus ojos_

-Hola Emmett ¿como te va?, oye quiero que conozcas a mis nuevas compañeras de casa, Bella y Tanya, llegaron hoy como a las tres de la tarde, estoy en una de guía turístico-

-Hola señoritas, encantado de conocerlas, yo soy Emmett McCarthy-

-¿Emmett... Emmett novio de Rosalie Hale?- _dijo bella un poco impactada_

-Si Rose es mi novia, así que tu eres Bella, ella me ha hablado mucho de ti –

-Hola Emmett, encantada de conocerte, Rose también me ha hablado de ti, ella es mi amiga Tanya.

-Hola Tanya es un placer-

-Pero Wow Rose no me había mencionado que parecías un oso gigante con cara de bebe- _exclamó bella lo que hizo que soltáramos a reírnos por su comentario_.

-Bueno si siempre se le olvida ese detalle- _exclamo Emmett y envolvió el cuerpo de Bella en un efusivo abrazo_

Seguimos caminando y llegamos hasta los locales de comida, Bella, Tanya y Emmett se llevaron bien al instante, Emmett con sus bromas pesadas y las chicas tratando de seguirles el ritmo. Yo pretendía quedarme con las chicas pero al parecer mi agenda social tenía otra cosa en mente.

"_O Brasil e Samba O Brasil e Carnaval O Brasil e Samba O Brasil e SAMBA_

_O Brasil ta mexendo matando o Brasil O Brasil ta mexendo Samba do Brasil"_

El tono que le tenía a la brasilera de curvas peligrosas de nombre Zafrina que conocí hace dos semanas me indico que tenía compromisos "sociales" que cumplir.

- "Edward Cullen habla. Eh si ¿a las ocho te parece?, ok nos vemos"- _ya eran las siete de la noche por lo que tenia que volar._

-Chicas discúlpenme pero debo irme ha surgido un improvisto y debo atenderlo, ¿creen poder regresar solas?

-No te preocupes hermano yo las acompaño

- Gracias súper Emmett te debo una-

-Edward ¿te vas ya? que mal- _exclamo una muy "triste" bella y acercándose a mi me abrazo y me dijo al oído_- gracias por todo, nos vemos en casa no llegues tarde - _y con eso me fui mas en las nubes que pisando el suelo._

**BELLA POV**

Ya habíamos llegado al lugar de las comida cuando el celular de Edward sonó, la conversación no duro mas de dos minutos cuando ya Edward nos estaba diciendo que se tenia que ir, que mal y yo que me la estaba pasando de maravilla con el. – _Edward, ¿ya te vas? ¡Que mal!- exclame en realidad me hubiese gustado disfrutar mas de su compañía, me acerque, lo abracé y al odio le dije – gracias por todo, nos vemos en casa no llegues tarde - ok un momento de donde salió eso, Bella por dios que te esta pasando, no llevas ni un día conociendo al chico cuando ya estas cayéndole por dios, es mas recuerda que tu…_

-Bueno chicas para llevar o comer aquí- _la estruendosa voz de Emmett me saco de mis cavilaciones-_ que sea para llevar Emm estamos un poco cansadas por el viaje y quisiéramos ducharnos y descansar –

-Esta bien ladies como ordenen –

Mientras esperábamos los pedidos estuvimos charlando un poco mas con Emmett, era muy fácil hablar con el, una vez que lo conocías lo demás era pan comido, incluso Tanya a la que pensé que le costaría adaptarse congenio con el rápidamente, ya hasta le decía "súper Emmett". Llegamos a la casa, Emm nos acompaño a cenar, nos pusimos al día en cuanto a como estaba Rose y como era la uní, la hora se nos paso volando; entre risas y chistes y alrededor de las ocho y media Emmett se marchó.

-Vaya día ¿no? - _dijo Tanya sentándose a mi lado en el sofá._

-Si que día, casi tuvimos sexo en el avión, el dueño de la casa llega tarde, conocimos el apartamento, el campus e hicimos un nuevo amigo –

-Hmm, pero de todo; lo que me gusto mas fue lo del avión, creo que podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos- _dijo Tanya en tono juguetón sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo._

-Ah si? Y que si no- _exclamé en tono sensual e insinuante._

-Bueno…podría ponerme traviesa- _dicho esto Tanya se apodero de mis labios de una manera demandante pero a la vez tierna y cargada de pasión la cual iba subiendo de intensidad a medida que el calor de la situación aumentaba, delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso a lo cual Tanya entreabrió sus labios gustosamente, nuestras lenguas comenzaron un baile sincronizado el cual sabíamos a la perfección. _

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda debajo de su camisa mientras que ella acariciaba mis senos por encima del corpiño lo que me hacia emitir gemidos bajos de placer, cuando me disponía a despojarla de su camisa el sonido de mi celular me saco del mar de placer donde me hallaba sumergida.

-No contestes por favor- _pidió Tanya con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación._

-Debo hacerlo es Charlie –

-Oh por favor, lo llamamos luego_- exclamó dejando cortos besos por mi cuello._

-Lo siento Tanya debo contestar debe estar preocupado mira la hora que es y no le hemos mandado si quiera un mensaje- _me levante y conteste_.

-"Hola papa disculpa que no te habíamos llamado es que con lo de la instalación y el recorrido que hicimos por el campus no me ha dado nada de tiempo, si quiera he desempacado"-

_-Hola hija no te preocupes, imagine que seria así, y bien que tal. Como les ha ido, que les ha parecido la ciudad"- _

Estuve hablando con Charlie alrededor de media hora o mas, para cuando termine ya Tanya se había bañado y estaba en su recamara, no quise entrar porque sabia que estaría un poco malhumorada, así que preferí ir mi cuarto a ducharme pero de la llave de la regadera solo salía agua fría así que baje al cuarto de baño del pasillo y me metí a duchar.

**EDWARD POV **

Ok… llámenme loco, paranoico sexopáta, pero esa despedida que me dio Bella estuvo un poco insinuante, y desgraciadamente yo soy un radar para las insinuaciones, eso me he dejado en la nube nueve. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi casa con la imagen de Bella diciéndome al oído que no llegara tarde, me cambie a la velocidad de la luz y me puse en camino hacia el apartamento de Zafrina tome un taxi y en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba en su casa.

Toque la puerta y la visión de una diosa brasilera estaba en frente de mí usando nada más que unos tacones rojos con un lazo que le cubría sus senos, el regalo perfecto.

-¿Y cual se supone que es la ocasión que celebramos para merecer tal regalo?- _pregunté ella solo me atrajo hacia dentro del apartamento, yo la acorrale contra la pared y la bese con furia._

_-_¿Se necesita de alguna ocasión especial para celebrar? _– preguntó ella_

_-_Creo que no, siempre y cuando tu seas mi regalo todo esta bien-

Dicho esto comenzamos a besarnos con pasión, ella recorría ágilmente cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras yo me dedicaba a dejar suaves caricias por su piel; mi boca se posaba por cada parte de su cuello, busto, hasta caer en sus pezones los cuales lamí y mordí ávidamente. Ella ya me había quitado mi camiseta y estaba quitándome los pantalones, me detuve por un segundo a observar su escultural cuerpo – _dios eres tan bella_- decir esa palabra "bella" fue lo que me basto para que mi mente se trasladara a kilómetros de distancia justo a mi apartamento y recordar la imagen de Bells para que todo lo que quisiese en ese momento fuera que en vez de Zafrina fuese Bella la que estuviese junto a mi apunto de hacerla mía.

-Sucede algo Edward – pregunto Zafrina quien obviamente se había dado cuenta de mi pequeño lapsus mental.

-No preciosa, no sucede nada. ¿Dónde nos quedamos? Ah si creo que por aquí- y _así fui deslizando mi mano por su entre pierna hasta alcanzar mi meta, pero en lo que abrí los ojos puff, todo se esfumo y ya no era Zafrina sino Bella y ya la situación se estaba tornando incomoda porque no quería las manos de la brasilera en mi cuerpo quiera las de la chica de Forks, quería que bella estuviese aquí._

Demonios, hasta cuando Edward, ya, solo llevas viéndola un día que te pasa, osea la tendrás no lo dudes, pero no puedes esperar terminar con Zafrina para ir tras Bella estas arruinando el momento.

Pero mi mente no quería cooperar y por más que Zafrina se esforzara para hacerme entrar en calor nada resultaba y por primera vez en la historia de mi vida "Krull el rey guerrero" no quiso responder ante las caricias de una mujer.

-Lo siento, lo siento Zafrina pero no puedo, disculpa tengo que irme prometo recompensarte lo juro, discúlpame- _y así sin mas ni mas salí de allí, directo a mi casa a acostarme tratar de relajarme y preparar algo para recompensar a Zafrina porque esto podría ser la perdición de mi reputación._

Al llegar a mi casa entre rápidamente a mi habitación, todavía tenia en la mente el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en casa de Zafrina, la imagen de Bella… esta niña se había metido en mi cabeza y no precisamente en la de arriba saben… la que piensa.

Eran alrededor de las nueve y media y trate de dormirme, pero fue inútil en lo que cerré mis ojos la imagen de Bella volvió a mi mente, yo recorriendo cada parte su cuerpo con mi lengua, acariciándola y apoderándome de su ser en todas las formas posibles, en lo que abrí mis ojos me fijé que tenia un gran problema y debía deshacerme de el de inmediato, me levanté y salí sigilosamente de mi cuarto rumbo al baño de abajo ya que la regadera de mi cuarto solo daba agua caliente y lo que necesitaba ahorita era agua fría y bastante.

Bajé con sumo cuidado para que las chicas no me escucharan y entre como cual ladrón al baño y cerré la puerta, al voltearme casi me da un paro, tanto cardiaco como viril, Bella estaba recién bañada con una mini pijama color rosa, la camiseta le quedaba muy ajustada y hacia resaltar sus senos y en vez de un short llevaba un cachetero que dios mío tan solo verla me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía.

-Wow, lo siento esto… no me fije que estaba aquí, lo siento… discúlpame ya me voy.-

-Edward… Eh no, no te preocupes, esto… yo ya me iba. No te preocupes-

Y sin más salió del baño no si antes regalarme una picara sonrisa señalándome con sus ojos mi problema que aun era muy notable.

⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂ ⁂

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el otro cap., un poco cómico si me lo preguntan, jajaja. Para quienes no sepan quien es "krull el rey guerrero" búsquenlo en internet jajaja Nah, krull es e personaje de una serie si mal no recuerdo y también lo usaron como referencia en la peli "como perder a un hombre en diez días" de ahí es donde saco mayormente a este personaje. **

**Pobre Ed y su cabeza que no piensa jajaja, me da cosita con el, pero es que Bells lo hechizo aunque no exactamente su corazón jajaja. En nuestro perfil encontraran las imágenes del apartamento y los cuartos de las chicas, el cuarto de Ed queda para un próximo capitulo que será devastador sexualmente hablando: D **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. que también lo escribiré yo se despide la perver sister ELENA. CHOUI**

**PD: Para finalizar les recomendamos esta historia "****Love in the Terminal: A passport to the paradise" de Paula es una historia fuera de lo común en la que veremos a una bella envuelta en un conflicto un poco peliagudo, una trama cargada de intrigas desengaños y problemas que sin duda alguna nos dejaran con las ganas de leer mas… **

_Acá el Summary: _

_Bella Swan es una chica caprichosa que tiene todo cuanto desea…Edward es un hombre que busca la estabilidad… ¿Qué sucede cuando te dejas llevar por el momento sin medir las consecuencias?...De momento lo quieren todo de ti!. __TODOS HUMANOS X LEMMON_

_**Link** _.net/s/5288171/1/Love_in_the_Terminal_A_passaport_To_the_Paradise


	5. 4 El baile de las mentiras

**CAPITULO 4 El Baile De Las Mentiras. **

**BELLA POV**

Los rayos del sol me despetaron temprano, tuve una noche esplendida pensé que me costaria dormir despes de lo que vi anoche, por lo visto edward tenia "problemas" para conciliar el sueño y que problemas, esto si que afirmaba mi teoria de que edward era un DIOS DEL SEXO.

Me levanté y me cambié, me puse unos shorts de jean un poco desgastados con una camiseta de tiros naranja y me dirigi a la cocina a preparar un poco de café y ver que podia hacer para desayunar, aunque la cocina no era tan grande me llevo un poco de tiempo ubicar algunas cosas, luego de hacer el café encontre los ingredientes para preparar hot cakes con fresa que eran los favoritos de tanya, me sentia un poco mal por lo que sucedió o mejor dicho lo que no sucedió anoche asi que queria recompensarla, puse la mesa para tres y en lo que me disponia a llamar a tanya la imagen de un edward recien despertado con el cabello alborotado (mas de lo normal) y usando solo el pantalon de su pijama me dejo paralizada.

Me quede alli estacanda, detallando sin el menor pudor el escultural cuerpo de ed, sus definidos musculos y la marcada linea de la parte baja de su abdomen me hacia querer ver hasta donde me llevaba.

Eh … muy buenos dias – inquirio el con una sonrisa en la cara, un poco divertido.

Hola… buen dia ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – pregunte solo por educacion, pero despues cai en el doble sentido que estaba implicito en mi pregunta.

Ah… esto… bien, bien, solo necesitaba una ducha – oh si ya creo que si jajaja – ¿y tu como amaneces, dormiste bien?

Placidamente, crei que me iba a costar pero logre conciliar el sueño rapido-

Me alegra, ¿y tanya aun duerme? – preguntó acercandose al meson donde yo estaba para servirse una taza de café quedandose ahí al lado mio a tan solo centimetros de mi, podia sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Eh… si, aun duerme-

¿Y cuales son los planes para hoy bella? – dijo inclinandose en el meson y quedando casi a mi altura, me voltee para mirarlo y alli estaba el frente a mi con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y ese fue mi error… hacer contacto visual, ya que al mirarlo me perdi en sus ojos y ya no supe de mi, el me miraba expectante como que si esparara a que yo me quitara o diera el primer paso para que nuestros labios se probaran el uno al otro, fue acercando mas y mas su rostro hasta que…

**Tanya POV **

No se si eran ideas mias pero algo raro estaba pasando con bells. Despues de lo de anoche me senti un poco mal, no es que le exija a bells que me ponga a mi antes que su padre sino es que a veces siento que ella no le da la debida importancia a lo nuestro y lo de anoche afirma mi teoria y si le sumanmos el hecho de que desde que bella vio a edward se ha estado comportando diferente como si le estuviese coque… no eso no puede ser, ya tanya deja de pensar estupideces sabes muy bien que bella te corresponde asi que ya no seas paranoica, me repeti varias veces.

Sali de mi habitacion rumbo al baño para asearme, al salir, el inconfundible aroma de los hotcakes con fresa que bella prepara invadio mis sentidos, sin embargo no escuchaba ruido alguno procedente de la cocina, caminé sigilosamente para sorprender a mi bells pero la sorprendida fui yo.

Al entrar a la cocina vi que edward y bella estaban muy pegados y sus rostros a punto de tocarse pero lo maxime de la situacion, lo que hizo que me quedara congelada in situ fue el ver que bella fue la que se inclino para besarlo, aunque solo fue un simple roce de sus labios eso me dolio, al parecer edward no se esperaba eso ya que se quedo paralizado no movio ni un musculo. ¿Cómo un simple acto puede destruir todas las cosas que creias tener? No supe que hacer si irme, quedarme, hablar, aplaudirlos, avalanzarme sobre ese maldito o felicitar a bella, afortunadamente no hizo falta nada de eso ya que el repique del celular de edward hizo que ambos saltaran y se percataran de mi presencia.

Tanya, ho… hola, buen dia – dijo sorprendida y con un fuerte color rojo invadiendo sus mejillas. Dicho esto bajó la cara y se dispuso a servir el desayuno.

Hola bella ¿como amaneces?

Muy bien tanya ¿y tú? - Si ya veo que muy bien, desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo.

Bien, bien, ¿tiene rato que te levantaste? -

Si, me desperte temprano, dormi toda la noche ¿tu como dormiste?-

Bien, aunque me costo un poco conciliar el sueño pero logre caer en los brazos de morfeo- de los cuales no me hubiese gustado salir asi no tendria que ver lo que vi.

Me fui a sentar a la mesa y ella me llevo el café junto a los hotcakes, se paró detrás de mi asiento, puso el plato en la mesa y al oido me dijo – esto es una pequeña compensacion por lo de anoche, no era mi intension dejar las cosas asi, ¿me disculpas?- dicho esto me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y yo cerre los ojos para deleitarme ante su tacto; se sento en su silla y me tendio la mano para que la sustuviera y ese simple gesto me hizo olvidar por unos momentos lo que habia presenciado hace minutos.

Al poco tiempo edward se sento con nosotras y no me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que le mandaba edward a bella y como ella reaccionaba. Definitivamente tendria que cuidarme de edward cullen y hacerle recordar a bella que yo se como hacerla sentir. Luego de desayunar edward recogio la mesa y limpio los mesones, mientras bella y yo fregabamos los platos.

Oigan chicas ¿y que tiene pensado hacer hoy? –

Bueno yo pensaba quedarme para acomodar la sala, la terraza y terminar de desempacar, no me gustaria que rose viniera y viera este desorden ¿Qué te parece tanya?

Me parece perfecto, asi para cuando empecemos las clases tendremos la casa lista-

Ok chicas, me gusta la idea, estoy a su total disposicion, ustedes solo ordenen que yo cumplo – exclamó edward en un tono divertido con un evidente doble sentido en sus palabras.

**BELLA POV **

Edward tanya y yo nos dispusimos a acomodar la sala y la terraza que era lo unico que faltaba por acomodar, nuestros libros y demas pertenecias nos la enviaban a final de semana asi que el area de la biblioteca tendria que esperar.

La sala era amplia, el lugar en si tenia mucho estilo, edward tenia un monton de cajas y cosas regadas alrededor lo que imagine serian para decorar, los muebles que tenian era muy bonitos y elegantes los cuales junto al juego de comedor le daban un toque moderno al apartamento. Nos pusimos a desptapar todas las cajas y en ellas habia desde manteles, portaretratos, velas, candeleros, cojines, cuadros en fin un monton de cosas, sacamos todo y comenzamos a ubicarlos. Tres horas y media despues de haber ubicado y limpiado todo tanto en la sala como en la terraza, lo unico que faltaba era colgar los cuadros pero edward no tenía ninguna herramienta asi que salio a comprarlas.

Wow si que hemos trabajado rapido, ¿no lo crees tanya? – exclamé para asi tratar de llenar el silencio que habia en la sala, solo se escuchaba la musica de fondo, despues de esta mañana ella estaba un poco rara.

Uff si, nos movimos rapido ahora si esto parece una sala. Esto… bells ¿y de que hablaban ed y tu esta mañana? –

Eh… ¿esta mañana? Como asi – respondi esa estupidez no sabiendo que mas decir, me agarró fuera de base.

Si esta mañana, cuando yo entre a la cocina los vi un poco cerca a los dos ¿que eran lo que hablaban? –

Ah si es que el me estaba comentando sobre los lugares que podiamos visitar aquí, recuerda que anoche hablamos de eso y el nos dijo que con gusto nos llevaba a recorrer la cuidad – wow bella ni pensandolo te husiese salido eso, suena creible.

Umm ok, ¿y que lugares te recomendo? – aja bella y ahora que putos lugares te recomendo, estaba apunto de hablar cuando la cancion favoarita de tanya y mia sono en el reproductor y yo la jale hacia mi haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran para comenzar a bailar como siempre lo haciamos cuando sonaba esa cancion.

_This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand.  
Lost my discresion_

Tanya primero estaba reacia, pero luego que yo comence a bailarle ella fue cediendo, mis caderas se movian al ritmo de la cancion de una manera seductora.

_Its not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention._

Tanya puso sus manos en mis caderas imponiendo ella el ritmo, yo como siempre me deje llevar por ella, ya cuando venia la parte del coro las dos estabamos cantando, yo me voltee y pasé mis manos desde su rostro, bajando por su cuello, su pecho deteniendome en su cintura para asi comenzar nuestra danza.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer avidamente mi costado, enviando olas de calor a mi cuerpo, mientras que seguiamos bailando al ritmo de la cancion. Cuando inicio la segunda estrofa yo comence a cantar, ella se quedo alli parada mientras que yo me movia alrededor de su cuerpo, y le cantaba ciertas partes de la cancion al oido, lo que hacia que ella se estremeciera.

_No, I dont even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey._

Cuando volvio el coro, ella me detuvo y comenzo a dejar besos por mi cara exceptuando mis labios los cuales estaban ansiosos por probar los de tanya. A medida que avanzaba el coro ella recorria con sus labios diversas partes de mi cuerpo. Al llegar la tercera estrofa comenzo a cantarmela al oido, esta era su parte prefrida de la cancion ya que afirmaba que todo lo que decia ese pedazo del tema ella lo podia ver en mi.

_Us girls we are so magical.  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent._

Cuando terminó de cantarla ya mi cuerpo estaba que ardia, sus caricias y sus besos estaban marcados a fuego en mi piel que ya ansiaba su toque, ansiaba que tanya me hiciera sentir amada como solo ella podia hacerlo.

_I kissed a girl and i liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

Al finalizar la cancion ya no aguante mas y atraje a tanya hasta mi y la bese con deseo y pasion, sus besos me sabian a gloria ya que mi cuerpo deseaba a tanya con ansias. Ella respondio el beso con fiereza y ansiedad adentrando su lengua en mi boca sin previo aviso lo que me hizo gemir aumentando el calor de mi cuerpo.

Ya las veces que habiamos estado apunto de hacerlo y quedabamos inconclusas me estaban empezando a pasar factura, el ardor que sentia en la parte baja de mi estomago me estaba haciendo imposible soportar tanto juego previo, yo queria que tanya me tomara y me hiciera suya ya como tantas veces lo habia hecho. Tanya parecio notarlo ya que empezo a empujarme hacia el sofa que estaba a pasos de nosotras, pero justo antes de caer yo la giré de forma que yo quedara encima cuando cayeramos al mueble. Me posicione sobre ella y comence a dejar un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su pronunciado escote que dejaba entre ver parte de su busto, tanya arqueó su espalda producto del placer yo me acerque hasta su odio el cual mosdisquee levemente y con la voz entre cortada le susurre al oido – tanya te necesito ahora – ella abrio sus ojos rapidamente y en ellos pude ver que ella tambien me necesitaba, eso fue lo que basto para que dieramos rienda suelta a nuestro deseo, y ella comenzara a quitarme la ropa un poco lento para mi gusto.

**EDWARD POV **

Ya estabamos terminando de arreglar todo cuando nos fijamos que no tenía ni una sola herramienta, ni un martillo o clavo para colgar los cuadros en la pared. Entre los tres aportamos para comprar lo que hacia falta y yo me ofreci a irlos a comprar, la mañana se nos paso bien rapido pero yo en realidad no me fije mucho en eso ya que despues de lo que paso en la mañana en la cocina con bella me quede asi como que fuera de base, tampoco que ese roce de labios haya sido la gran cosa, no, sino es que nunca pense que ella fuera a dar el paso, cosa que si me dejo un poco asi como que pensativo; fue la aptitud que tomo tanya despues que entró a la cocina y nos vio asi juntos, como que se puso un poco "celosa", pero que no se preocupe que aquí hay edward para las dos.

Comprar las cosas no me llevo mucho tiempo ya que cerca del edificio quedaban cerca varios locales, al salir de la ferreteria decidi pasar comprando algo de almuerzo con lo que sobro de dinero y algunas bebidas. Llegué al edificio y al estar en nuestro piso note que la musica estaba un poco alta, me adentre al apartamento y busque a las chicas.

Hola chicas ya… - no pude terminar de pronunciar palabra ya que no estaba preparado para lo que vieron mis ojos, bella y tanya, tanya y bella. Bella se habia caido del sofa, imagino que al escuchar mi voz se asusto y cayo al suelo y tenia su camisa a medio quitar, tanya por su parte estaba acostada en el sofa con su pantalon desabrochado, esta imagen era mucho para mi, tan solo verlas a las dos en ese estado hizo volar mi imaginacion.

Eh… esto… edward, yo… esto nosotras… - comenzo a divagar bella en total estado de shock su rostro estaba cubierto por un fuerte color rojo a causa de la pena.

Eh… bella no te preocupes, esto yo me voy a mi cuarto.

No hace falta eso edward – interrumpio tanya de manera tajante, casi que asesinandome con la mirada, agarro a bella con la mano y se encaminaron hasta la habitacion de esta, bella al pasar por mi lado me dirigio una mirada entre apenada y pidiendome disculpas, yo solo le medio sonrei sin mas.

Mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por horas, imaginando millones de escenarios donde bella tanya y yo estuvieramos juntos ya que por lo visto ellas no estaban encontra de experimentar un poco.

**¿review? Creo que si merecemos uno jajajajaj **

**Siiiiiiiiiii lo se merezco, merecemos la muerte por la tardanza, pero es que aff cuando no era una cosa era la otra y lo peor es que este cap esta listo desde uff hace un monton de rato sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy , pero bueh aquí esta.**

**Aja!!!! Chan chan este cap me gusto mucho, aquí ya vamos viendo el efecto que tiene ed en bells, pero tambien vemos que tanya ocupa un lugar importante en el corazon de bells ¿o sera en su cuerpo?, buehh ya veran en donde. **

**Lo de la cancion me gusto, espero que a ustedes tambien ES i KISS A GIRL DE KATY PERRY (aunque la song es hasta un poco cliche por toda la cuestion de la trama me parecio adecuada aparte a mi me gusta mucho esa song jajajaja) y luego ed encontrandolas en esa situacion tan comprometedora wow. Pobrecito ed su cabeza mayor no puede soportar tanto jajaja.**

**Agradezco a todas aquellas (aunque pocas) que dejan sus reviews eso es un aliciente para nosotras, es como lo que nos dice " ok chicas van por buen camino" por fis un review no hace mal a nadie no enriquce ni empobrece jajajajaja. Aunque a nosotras como "escritoras nos enriquece el ego" ( de buena manera claro esta) jajajajaja. RECOMIENDEN NUESTRO FIC A TODAS SUS AMIGAS POR FIS (carita de alice cuando quiere que bells haga algo) **

**Bueno chicas nos vemos dentro de dos caps más, los siguiente son de mi sister nika. Disfrutenlos!!! **

**Posdasta: para las que ya vieron new moon que suertudas ¬¬, aca en venezuela nos toca verla el viernes 4 de diciembre osea dentro de 2 dias yeih!!!!!!!!!! SI NO TIENEN MAS NOTICIAS DE ESTE FIC ES QUE EL CORAZON DE MI SISTER Y EL MIO NO SOPORTO TANTO Y ESTAMOS MUERTAS DE LA IMPRESIÓN!!!! **

******* PERVERS SISTERS*******


	6. 5 Encuentros y Explicaciones

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!**

** millones de discuuuuuuuuuuuulpaaas (Sis tu tbm) jajajaja lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooo…..!! Estos últimos meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos y segundos han sido los mas estresantes de mi vidaaa..!! En resumidas cuentas, el trabajo me absorvio (hasta el 15 de dic) la universidad me tiene loca (aumentaron 1 semestre T_T), mi mama ESTA LOCA xD.. Y de paso tengo Noviooo (Yeiiih! Después de casi 2 años solita; aunq estar soltera es mejorrr (6))……….. Perooo yaaa, ya se va este 2009, adiós presiones, estrés y todo lo maloooo!!!!**

**Como lo pometido es deuda aquí les dejooo el Cappp..!!!**

**Espero que les guste, q no las defraaaudeeee *_***

**Personalmente, disfrute mucho escribiendo este cap (hace mas de 1 mes q lo tenia listo =$) pero de verdad me gustaaa muchoteee!!!!**

**Besooos!!!!!!**

**Muchaaas Graaaaciaaaas, son genialesss!!!!**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Encuentros y Explicaciones**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Luego que Tanya arrastrara a Bella hasta su habitación quede estático en mi lugar rememorando una y mil veces la imagen que acababa de presenciar. ¡Wow! Dos chicas súper sexys, hermosas que brotaban sensualidad por los poros y de paso dispuestas a experimentar… Definitivamente eran un regalo de los dioses.

El repique de mi celular me trajo a la realidad y puede ver a mi alrededor, todo estaba en perfecto estado, la cocina estaba pintada de un blanco perlado con sus instrumentos y accesorios en su lugar, al igual que el comedor y la sala que estaba con tonos blancos y gris, simplemente perfecto, ya entendía eso de que siempre hace falta la mano de una mujer en casa.

El jodido celular no dejaba de sonar…

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Alice…

_-"¿Alice, que tal?_

_-Hola Edward. ¿Estas en casa?_

_-Si… ¿Porque?_

_-Oh es que Rose se muere por ver a su amiga y quería saber si esta en casa._

_-Ah… Si Bella esta acá._

_-Ok, gracias Eddie. Nos vemos"._

Luego de la llamada de Alice no puede concentrarme en nada mas que no fueran imágenes de Bella, Tanya y yo en ese sofá ¡Me volvería loco! Tome mi guitarra para distraerme un rato los acordes de Seether con el cover de Careless Whisper me distrajeron por un momento; En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las imágenes de Bella se vinieron a mi mente como un latigazo; Cuando sentí su mirada en Moka con ese vestido negro, nuestro encuentro en el baño con ese pijama tan… tan tentador y hoy en la cocina… Ese roce de labios…

Allí detuve el hilo de mis pensamientos. Por primera vez Edward Cullen se queda inmóvil ante las acciones una mujer _–no solo una mujer, sino de Bella-._ Desde que la vi desee probar sus labios y cuando tuve la oportunidad ¡ZAS! Me quedo petrificado, fue tan fuerte la ola de lujuria que sacudió mi cuerpo, desee hacerla mía en ese momento; el deseo nublo mi mente y no reaccione…

¿Pero porque lo hizo?

Isabella Swan me debe una explicación.

**BELLA POV**

No se que fue lo que me motivo a dar el primer paso e inclinarme hacia Edward y rozar sus labios con los míos _- tal vez es calor que emanaba su cuerpo, me hizo perder la razón o sentir su halito tibio en mi rostro, o tal vez ese verde hipnotízante de su mirada-_ no se que fue, pero lo hice y a pesar de ser un detalle muy simple, mi cuerpo no lo asimilo de esa manera, sentía la adrenalina fluir y ese conocido cosquilleo en la zona baja de mi vientre ¡Dios! Si solo con un roce de labios puede lograr esto en mí, no me imagino las maravillas que sus manos harían en mi cuerpo

_-Basta Bella- _me regañe para mis adentros –_Estas con Tanya, que es un gran mujer la mas maravillosa del planeta así que contrólate-_

-"_Tienes toda la razón Bella es una __**MUJER**__. Edward es un __**GRAN HOMBRE**__; sabes a lo que me refiero ¿eh? aprovecha" _–respondió la Bella descontrolada que hay en mi. _-¡BASTA!-_ grite mentalmente.

El celular de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y Tanya estaba en el umbral de la puerta quizá vio todo. Ed se retiro y Tanya me dio los buenos días y por el tono de su voz supe que estaba tensa y molesta, serví el desayuno para los tres. Quedamos en no salir y tratar de organizar el departamento. Edward no tenía las herramientas necesarias y salió a comprarlas, ya habíamos adelantado mucho. Cuando Tanya me pregunto sobre que hablaba con Edward esta mañana, le di gracias a dios de que no hubiese visto como prácticamente le robe un "beso" a Edward, le respondí pero ella no pareció conforme y siguió ahondando sobre el tema hasta que _I Kissed A Girl_ sonaba por los altavoces, nuestra canción favorita, moví mis caderas al ritmo de la música incitando a Tanya quien estaba reacia pero poco a poco cedió… Las cosas fueron subiendo de tono por la necesidad de ambas y en el momento en que nos disponíamos a deshacernos de nuestras prendas…

-Hola chicas ya… -_Dijo Edward con el asombro plasmado en su cara. Yo trate de decirle algo coherente pero solo balbuceaba. Tanya se apresuro a responderle y me arrastro a mi habitación_-

-Podemos seguir lo que quedo pendiente_- dijo_ _Tanya con su mirada cargada de pasión y deseo_.

Solo atine a asentir, ya que mi cuerpo estaba allí pero mi mente se quedo en el sofá junto a Edward…_ ¿A que conclusión habrá llegado después de lo que vio? ¿Tal vez que somos pareja o simplemente que somos unas chicas Wild a las que les gusta divertirse y experimentar?_ No se porque pero la idea de Ed llegara a la conclusión de que Tanya y yo éramos pareja, me disgustaba a sobremanera

_-Wow, Wow Bella detente ¿desde cuando te molesta lo que piense un chico sobre tu relación con Tanya o sobre tus preferencias sexuales?_ me pregunte –

-"_No te hagas la tonta Bells no es un chico es Edward, acepta que te mueres por estar dentro de su cama y retozar como animal salvaje encima de su cuerpo, dejando a flor de piel tus bajos instintos_."- la descontrolada Bella otra vez.

Un golpe en la puerta desvió mi hilo de pensamientos, estaba tan inmersa en mis cavilaciones que se me olvido la presencia de Tanya y mucho menos del momento en que se levanto y salió hecha una furia de mi habitación –_no había que verla para saber que estaba en estado de alma que lleva el diablo-_ el azote de la puerta de su habitación confirmo mis sospechas. Fui a su habitación a tratar de "arreglar" las cosas, ya que desde que llegamos no hemos tenido un tiempo a solas _–siempre momentos interrumpidos-_ y mi comportamiento no había sido el mejor.

Toque, toque y toque y no obtuve respuesta, solo logre que le subiera el volumen a su aparato de sonido, desistí y me dirigí a mi habitación

-Eh disculpa, no te vi – ¡_Idiota! choque con Edward en el corto tramo hacia mi habitación-_

-No te preocupes… Esto… Bells quería preguntarte algo- _dijo y le lance una mirada expectante_- Eh… ¿Estarás en casa esta noche?

-Si… ¿Porque_?- respondí medio confundida_

-¡Oh Dios! Que desconsiderada soy ya han pasado varios días desde la mudanza y no me he dignado a llamar a Rose, gracias Edward- _me fui a mi cuarto no sin antes darle un rápido beso en su mejilla-_ ¡BELLA CONTROLATE!- _pensé_

-Al parecer Rosalie tiene planes para esta noche. Quiere verte después de tanto tiempo…

Ya en mi habitación le marque a Rose y quedamos en vernos para la cena; así que tenia mas de dos horas para arreglarme, fui hacia el cuarto de Tanya y le informe desde la puerta que teníamos planes para esta noche y se preparara. _–OK-_ fue la grandiosa respuesta que tuve ¡Uff me va a costar hacer la paces con Tanya! Me encerré en mi habitación para buscar el atuendo perfecto para esta noche, me decidí por un sweater de cashemira azul multiusos Victoria Secret's suficientemente fresco, un jean a juego y mis botas Sckechers, ya con mi atuendo en orden me metí a la ducha.

**ALICE POV**

Me desperté sobresaltada por el sonido de mi celular –_siempre se me olvida silenciarlo-_ Un mensaje de Rose:

"_Estoy con Emm en el campus, su habitación es la 935. Te esperamos. Un Beso"_

La noche anterior Rose me había hablado mucho sobre su amiga Bella y que tenia muchas ganas de verla y ponerse al corriente de todo, quise sorprenderla por ser tan agradable conmigo, así que llame a Ed y supe que Bells estaría en el departamento, solo debía llevar a Rose y estando allá planear algo.

Me levante, me asee e hice algo de comida ya pasada las 3 de la tarde, decidí caerles en el campus a los tortolitos, así pues tome mi auto y salí disparada. Al llegar al campus, busque la habitación y toque repetidas veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, cuando me desistí una masculina voz me hizo girar sobre mi misma.

-¿Qué quieres?- _quede estática cuando vi al hombre mas sexy que había visto en mi vida, presentí que entre el y yo iba a ver algo mas_.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- _dije y no se de donde saque el valor para decirlo en voz alta_.

-¿Si?- _respondió el risueño –_ Discúlpame- _sonrió –_ Pero lo bueno se hace esperar… Lastima que lo bueno no sea para ti- _dijo esto señalándose_- Así que piérdete- _y cerró la puerta en mis narices_

No se si estuve de pie delante de la puerta segundos, minutos u horas, no podía asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, primera vez que le insinuó a un hombre y este me rechaza ¡y de que manera!

-Alice, Alice… Enana

-Ah… Hola súper primito… Rose

-Estábamos a punto de llamarte, ven, ven pasa –_reaccione como autómata._

-Ah Alice, ese de allí es mi hermanastro Jasper- _dijo Emm señalándome al chico que acaba de dejar mi ego debajo del suelo._

-Eh Ho…_-comencé_- Ya nos conocimos Emmett – _me interrumpió Jasper. _

-Allie- _dijo Ross-_ vamos a cenar con Bells así que no vamos ya al departamento a prepararnos. Adiós bebe- _dijo y le dio un apasionado beso a Emm_ –Nos vemos preciosura –_respondió este; sentí un poco de celos pues nunca había tenido relación alguna con un chico y menos tan amorosa y pasional como la de ellos dos. _

_-_Nos vemos primate- _le di un beso en la mejilla._

–Adiós Jasper, un placer –_Como sea, Adiós- respondió. _

_-_Bye Jazz- _dijo Ross y el se acerco hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-_ Nos vemos Rosie.

Sentí… ¿Celos? Oh dios siempre soñé que cuando conociera a mi príncipe azul seria amor a primera vista, pero justamente, tenia que fijarme en este arrogante ser… ¡Oh Dios eres cruel! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Primer chico en el que pongo el ojo y me rechaza, el encuentro de Rose y Bella se me sale de las manos y por si fuera poco me esperaba una sesión de ¡Barbie Alice!

¡No, definitivamente no es mi día!

**BELLA POV**

Ya estaba lista para salir a cenar con Rose, me moría de ganas porque Tanya la conociera, sabia que se llevarían bien desde el primer momento.

Tanya… Tanya… Debía de arreglar nuestra situación, fui hasta su cuarto y gracias a dios no tenia cerrojo, estaba frente al vestidor de espaldas a la puerta envuelta con una toalla, meneando su cuerpo al ritmo de _Love To Love You Baby_, me posicione detrás de ella, tomándola por la cintura acercándola más a mí

-Perdóname linda- _susurre lentamente en su oído-_ se que he estado algo extraña estos últimos días… Estar lejos de ti no me hace bien… Te extraño… Te necesito… -_dicho esto delinee con la punta de mis dedos el área que conecta el lóbulo de su oreja al cuello, su piel se erizaba con mi contacto ¡Perfecta como siempre! _

La voltee de manera que quedara frente a mi y le puse mi mejor puchero, con mi labio inferior sobresaliendo

-¿Me perdonas amor?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si es tan difícil enojarse con una criatura tan adorable como tu mi bella.

-Te quiero- susurre mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No tanto como yo pequeña- respondió

Le di un leve empujón y quedo tendida en su cama, la toalla se desenvolvió de su cuerpo, dejándome a mi diosa desnuda, lista para mí, esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de ella, con mis piernas en sus costados y mis manos sosteniendo las de ellas a altura de su cabeza

-Te necesito- repetí-

Mis labios tomaron los de ella de manera febril y sedienta, ella ahogo un gemido cuando mi lengua sin permiso previo irrumpió en su boca. Tome uno de sus senos con mi mano pellizcándolo levemente, separe mis labios de los de ella para delinear su seno desatendido dejando leves mordiscos, provocando que arqueara su cuerpo y frotara sus caderas con las mías.

Una de mis manos bajo hasta su vientre, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel y tanteando lenta y tortuosamente su centro… El sonido de sus gemidos, sus jadeos en busca de aire, aunado con su cara de placer fueron demasiado para mi y sin mas introduje dos de mis dedos es su cálida cavidad, bombeando lo mas rápido posible, mientras que con mi otra mano acallaba su gemidos y ella lamia mis dedos de manera sugestiva… Tres de mis dedos se encontraban ya en su cavidad bombeando adentrándome los mas posible para llegar a su "punto G", verla tan excitada me ponía de sobre manera, ya mis pezones estaban endurecidos, podía sentir mi panty húmeda, un ultimo bombeo con mas fuerza que lo anteriores hizo que Tanya se viniera

Si verla excitada me ponía a mil, eso no era nada en comparación al terminar, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y esa expresión tan placida en su rostro ¡Era hermosa!

-Eres maravillosa mi niña- _afirmo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, duradero pero muy dulce_.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya, Rose llegara en cualquier momento, es obvio que necesitas terminar de vestirte y yo necesito retocarme y verte así no me ayuda.

-Pero… Ok pequeña ve-

Salí de la habitación de Tanya y recorrí el departamento con la mirada; toque a la puerta de Edward pero no hubo respuesta, baje y no lo vi en ningún lugar, supuse que había salido. Subí a mi habitación a retocarme y apenas escuche el timbre baje como bólido ¡Debía ser Rose!

Así fue, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, su cabello con ligeros rizos enmarcando su delicado rostro, caían con fluidez sobre su espalda, tenía un cuerpo monumental, su sola presencia era imponente e intimidante, pero su tierna mirada celeste delataba lo cariñosa y agradable que era a pesar de su porte.

-Rose, amiga… Cuanto tiempo- _dije visiblemente emocionada-_ Disculpa por no haberte llamado antes, no quería que vieras el desastre de apartamento que teníamos… ¡Como te he extrañado!

-Ah Tink-_al escuchar ese nombre no puede parar de reírme_ - Oh Rose desde que te fuiste no deje que nadie me llamara de esa manera_- dije entre risas_- jajaja _-prosiguió después de mi interrupción_- lo mismo digo, ha pasado tanto tiempo… Pero Wow, estas hermosa, siempre te dije que el azul te sienta bien… No te imaginas la falta que me has hecho… Por cierto conoce a Alice la prima de Emm. –_estaba tan inmersa en la conversación con Rose que no note a la diminuta chica de facciones finas y cabello negro alborotado… ¡Dios! Un momento esta chica no conocía lo que era a "MODA"_

-Un placer Alice, soy Bella

-Igualmente Bella, Rosalie me ha hablado mucho de ti -_dijo tímidamente, la pequeña chica…_ Definitivamente esta chica necesitaba ayuda, y yo estaba dispuesto a brindársela, Alice me recordaba a mí en mi etapa pre-adolescencia, a pesar de tener la misma edad se le veía tan frágil, tan indefensa.

-Oh Rose quiero que conozcas a Tanya, voy por ella…

Al entrar en la habitación quede deslumbrada Tanya llevaba puesto un cárdigan manga larga con un chaleco de tres botones a juego envolviendo su cintura de manera gloriosa, dejando su perfecto abdomen al la vista y un pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera. _-Estas divina_- dicho esto bajamos, hicimos las presentaciones.

-Bueno chicas- _dijo Tanya_- Que haremos esta noche… ¿Solo ir a cenar?

-Propongo una "Ladies Night"- _chillo Alice._

-Completamente de acuerdo- dijimos _al unisonó Rose y yo, ganándonos unas sonrisas cómplice por parte de Tanya y Alice._

-Ok, vámonos entonces- _tercio Alice._

-Un momento voy por las llaves… Hmm Bells donde esta Ed?

-Mmm no lo se, en casa no esta.

-Lo llamare, porque no se llevo sus llaves.

Rose, Alice y yo conversamos plácidamente… Alice seria mi compañera de estudios, al comentarles que mi auto aun no llegaba, enseguida se ofreció a venir por mí para llegar juntas a la universidad. Tanya regreso y se unió a nuestra agradable plática, pasados unos 15 minutos Edward llego y nos fuimos. Cenamos en un sushi bar y de allí partimos a la disco, quedamos en no estar hasta muy tarde ya que mañana nos tocaba clases.

Llegamos al local a pesar de ser domingo la pista estaba atestada de gente, el ambiente era fenomenal y la música muy variada, con fuertes influencia de música latina –desde reggaetón, pasando por R&B, incluso merengue; en momentos como estos doy gracias a Renée por haberme obligado a tomar clases de español y todo tipo de baile-

Las cuatro nos acercamos a la barra a pedir nuestros tragos; un Sex On The Beach para Rose, un Fuck Me Hard para Tanya, un Blackberry Lemonade para Alice ya que es la estaba manejando y para mi un Deep Sea Sex, todos cortesía de la casa, gracias a los atributos de Tanya. La estábamos pasando fenomenal entre risas y comentarios, cada vez que cambiaba el estilo de música el ambiente mejoraba, cuando "_Damaged" de Danity Kane _empezó Rose me arrastro hasta la pista, yo hice lo mismo con Tanya y esta con Alice.

Todas nos movíamos al compas de la música, yo bailaba con Rose y Tanya con Alice –_eran ideas mías o estas dos se la estaban llevando de maravilla-_ ganándonos vítores y silbidos de la población masculina presente. Alice y Rose fueron al baño, dejándome a solas en la pista con Tanya; el estilo de música cambio nuevamente "_Mujeres En El Club" de 50Cent y Wisin y Yandel _resonaba por todo el lugar.

Tanya me llevo al lugar mas alejado de la pista, _ s_u cuerpo seguía perfectamente el compas de la música, juntando nuestros cuerpos al limite, giro y su espalda quedo pegada a mi pecho, ella frotaba su trasero deliciosamente en mis caderas y en mi parte –_de arriba abajo alternando con movimientos de izquierda a derecha-_ enviando olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, giro nuevamente haciéndome frente, acariciando con su mano la piel expuesta de mi vientre, su otra mano se dirigió hacia mi cabello, tomando un mechón entre sus dedos y lo halo fuerte pero delicado a la vez, moviendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando libre el paso hacia mi cuello, donde ella lamia y mordisqueaba levemente esta sensible zona, sin dejar de menearse al son de la música. Cuando recupere el control sobre mi, vi la diminuta silueta de Alice moviéndose entre el mar de gente.

-Seguimos después si- _prometí y lamí sus labios._

-Esta bien Bells.

Le hice señas a Alice y se acerco a nosotras.

-¿Y Rose?

-Hmm tuvo que salir a atender una llamada-

-De Emm supongo_- inquirí_

-Supones bien Bella, voy a la barra y dar una vuelta por el lugar. ¿Vienen?

-Yo voy contigo Ali- _chillo Tanya_

-Yo paso chicas, aquí las espero- _el lugar era bastante amplio así que tal vez tardarían un buen rato._

Pedí otro trago mientras movía mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música –_hacia ya algún tiempo que no salía de juerga, así que aprovecharía-_ mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada en búsqueda de las chicas, me tope con una profunda mirada dorada de un chico –_muy sensual por cierto-_ , la cual nunca despego de mi –_la manera en que se veía el cigarrillo entre sus labios, debía ser ilegal- _No se porque pero pensé que podría pasar por hermano de Edward; el mismo tono pálido de la piel, sus facciones tan delineadas y fuertes, el cabello desordenado -_obvio no tanto como mi Ed… ¿MI ED?. Bella necesitas ayuda, sácate a ese hombre de la cabeza-_ mientras peleaba con mi conciencia el chico se acercaba a mi.

-Me concede esta pieza _Mi Ladie- dijo y clavo su mirada en mi, regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa._

_-_Encantada _Mi Lord- sonreí. No perdería la oportunidad de restregarme con este espécimen, que tal vez no lo volvería a ver. ._

Fuimos a la pista de baile mientras la gente enloquecía mientras "Tus Sabanas" de Wisin y Yandel se oía.

_Mi Amor…_

_Me encantaría enredarme en tus sabanas _

_Y que me pidas Más, Más, Más, Más, Más _

El me tomó por la cintura mientras yo colocaba mis brazos a la altura de sus hombros y mis manos se dirigían hasta su nuca para acercarlo a mi cuerpo, sus movimientos eran perfectos –tan seductores, tan masculinos- y se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos.

_Me encantaría que te pongas romántica_

_Y que me pidas Más, Más, Más, Más, Más_

El tomó el control y me giró, mi espalda quedó contra su pecho-_sentí su halito caliente sobre mi oreja_-, moldeándose perfectamente a el, puso sus manos en mi cadera mientras yo las movía de izquierda a derecha al son de la música, la fricción era exquisita.

_Lo quieres _

_Lo se..._

_Tu quieres yo lo sé_

_Tu cuerpo me pertenece _

_ Que el fuego no cese_

Me voltee y una de sus manos se dirigió hasta mi cintura. -_Eres Maravillosa- dijó y el olor de su aliento me dejó sin palabras; era dulce, mezclado con nicotina y alcohol demasiado sexy para ser permitido_- mientras que una de sus pierna se ubicaba entre las mías de esta manera solo me podía mover hacia delante y hacia atrás, contorneando mi cuerpo en leves olas y el roce entre su pierna y mi centro se profundizaba mas.

_Mi Amor…_

_Me encantaría enredarme en tus sabanas _

_Y que me pidas Más, Más, Más, Más, Más _

Giré nuevamente dándole la espalda, mis movimientos eran cada vez mas lentos y sensuales buscando la manera de que el se acercara mas a mi –_ si es que eso fuera posible-_ sus movimientos eran precisos –si me movía a la derecha, el lo hacia a la izquierda- haciendo que sintiera si virilidad en mi trasero _–podía sentir que mi baile provocaba ese efecto en el-_

Y así seguimos durante el resto de la canción; era más que un baile, nuestros cuerpos se disputaban por llevar el control; queríamos superar los límites de nuestra piel y buscábamos con ansias sentir el contacto del otro estableciendo un "rito de proximidad".

Cada roce, cada fricción de su parte me transmitía fuerza, energía y deseo. **Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, recorriendo mi cintura, mis caderas y el area expuesta de mi estomago debido a lo corto de la camisa se sentia endomoniadamente bien.**

Mi cuerpo se sentía libre, mi alma se sentía libre… Lo único que tenia presente era el deseo y como mi cuerpo ansiaba sentirlo cerca...

Cuando sentí el celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi jean, despegue mi cuerpo del de mi perfecto desconocido. Era un mensaje de Rose "_Te espero en el lounge en la parte de arriba". _Si no necesitara hablar con Rose, me hubiese quedado con ese espécimen, pero lamentablemente era vital para mi salud mental hablar con Rose y… OMG… TANYA… Alice y ella venían en mi dirección, gire furiosamente, deposite un rápido beso en los labios del chico –Fue un placer- _dije contra sus labios, de manera que el pudiera leer los míos y salí disparada hacia el lounge_…

Los Ángeles, _mi Sin City_ personal… Los chicos de esta ciudad acabaran con tu vida Bells- _reí para mis adentros._

Mientras caminaba hasta el lounge, como un borrón pasaron por mi mente imágenes de Tanya, Edward incluso el desconocido de esta noche, ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Porque cada vez que estaba frente a Edward, Tanya desaparecía de mis pensamientos? ¿Dios, porque le di un beso a ese desconocido?... Tanya… ¿porque le hacia esto? Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba desahogarme…

Cuando entre al lounge Rose clavo su mirada en mi y automáticamente, supe que sabia que algo me preocupaba y que haría todo lo posible por sacármelo…

-Entonces Tink, cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo… Cuéntame como este Charlie… Renée

-Ay Rose todo tal cual, mi relación con Charlie es mas emotiva, ya no nos tragamos nuestros sentimientos…Y Renée desde que se caso no la he visto, mantenemos nuestra relación por llamadas telefónicas y e-mails

-Y los chicos Bell…? No me digas que no dejaste algún corazón roto en Forks?

-Rose, Rose, el único corazón roto que quedo en Forks fue el mío…! _– Ella abrió los ojos como platos y continúe-_ Recuerdas a Jacob el chico de la reserva…

– Si Bell, claro que si se la pasaba detrás de ti y tu ni pendiente… No me digas… ¿Tuvieron algo?

-Si, Rose desgraciadamente así fue, estuvimos juntos durante un buen tiempo 3 años, 3 largos años que fueron una completa farsa, no se si hubiese superado esa decepción sin la ayuda de Tanya –al _mencionar su nombre imágenes de nosotras juntas se arremolinaron en mi mente, como me demostraba su interés y su amor; y de repente… La imagen de Edward junto a mí en la cocina irrumpió violentamente; la explosión de lujuria que atravesó muy cuerpo cuando sentí sus labios… En ese momento supe que debía contarle todo a Rose, ya que no sabia como reaccionar ante esta mezclas de sensaciones y sentimientos. _

-Es una gran amiga… Tanya por eso es que se ven tan… Tan Conectadas -_dijo Rose_ - amiga- _bufe para mis adentros_- mas que amigas- _me_ corregí

-Veras Rose luego de la decepción tan grande que viví con Jake, mi percepción sobre las relaciones cambio y mas sobre los hombres, se que todos no son iguales pero bueh… Tanya fue mi luz al final del túnel, ella estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, fue mi apoyo… Y pues me ense…

-Son pareja- _dijo_ _Rose, sonaba mas a afirmación que a pregunta. _

-¿Tan evidente somos? –_pregunte alarmada, ella pareció notar mi reacción porque de una vez respondió_

_-_No, no Bell, para nada, recuerda que eres mi amiga, te conozco, a pesar de la distancia sigues siendo como un libro abierto para mí… Y como te conozco se que eso no es lo único que te agobia amiga, o me equivoco? –_nunca le podría ocultar nada a Rose, siempre fue como la hermana que nunca tuve- _

_-_Ay Rose –_sollocé en su regazo, no se porque_- Tanya es una chica maravillosa y la quiero; Ella me ha dado todo su amor y su comprensión… Pero… Hay un chico que me vuelve loca E…-_calla Bella no le digas que es Edward_- el solo estar a su lado, sentirlo cerca, su sola presencia nubla mi razón, mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera que jamás había sentido con otro… Definitivamente me tiene loca; Loca con sus labios, loca con su cuerpo, con solo una mirada siento la tentación de acercarme a su lado** (*).** Ansío con todo mi ser sentirlo, que me haga suya… Y Tanya no se merece esto Rose, se que lo que siento hacia el chico es netamente físico –mas que físico, sexual- pero de igual manera la estoy engañando… Amiga no se que hacer.

-Tink, tranquilízate, si que estas metida en un gran lio, ni si quiera imagino ponerme en tu lugar… Pero ¿es primera vez que te pasa esto?

–Si Rose es primera vez y me gusta la sensación- _confesé_

-Ay Bell eso si que es un problema, me siento atada de pies y manos es una situación muy delicada, pero si te sirve de algo lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que pienses muy bien las cosas, _la vida es un equilibrio_, pon en una balanza todo lo que sientes o mejor tus prioridades… Piénsalo amiga… ¿Amor o placer? ¿Seguridad o deseo?... No será nada fácil lo se, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer y sobre todo no pienses solo en ti, recuerda que indiferentemente de lo que te hagan sentir alguno de ellos, son humanos que sienten y padecen y no solo tu puedes quedar con el corazón destrozado uno de ellos puede salir igual o mas herido que tu.

-Oh tienes toda la razón amiga… Gracias por escucharme… ¡Te Adoro! – _Y le di un efusivo abrazo-_

Salimos del lounge buscamos a Alice y Tanya y entre bailes y tragos pasada la medianoche nos retiramos del lugar… Llegamos al edificio nos despedimos de las chicas y entramos al ascensor. Tanya venia muy callada lo cual me alarmó.

-No me habías dicho lo hermosa que es Rosalie, Bella- _OMG, ya sabia por donde venia._

-¿Ah no? Pues no hizo falta que te lo dijera, ya te diste cuenta que es una belleza-_ fui ruda, con estas palabras quería zanjar el tema, pero ella no lo notó._

-Si me di cuenta… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste Bella?- _su voz destilaba enojo pero mas que enojo…Celos… Celos de Rosalie, por dios._

-Tanya por favor- _comencé._ –Tanya por favor nada Isabella- _me interrumpió, en cualquier otro momento una escena de celos de Tanya me hubiese parecido sexy, pero no estaba de humor en estos momentos_- en toda la noche no te despegaste de ella, me ignoraste completamente.

-No empieces Tanya Denali, sabes que Rose es una gran amiga y solo eso- dicho esto me fui a mi habitación y la deje con la palabra en la boca-

Entre al baño, no tenia ánimos de ducharme así que recogí mi cabello con una liga, retire mi maquillaje, lave mis dientes, mi rostro y me puse mi pijama. Al momento que mi cabeza tocó la almohada miles de ideas, imágenes, sensaciones atravesaron mi mente-_Edward, Tanya, Sexo, Edward otra vez, Amor, nuevamente Tanya, Placer, Seguridad, Deseo, y el desconocido de esta noche, terminando con Edward_…

Edward… ¿Por qué su sola presencia tenia esa influencia en mi?

Mire el reloj 3:30am, desde que llegue no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche; después de 2354 ovejas contadas, muchas vueltas en mi cama y una ojeada al reloj 5:04am decidí que era momento de levantarme…

Anhelaba el contacto del agua fría sobre mi piel-_era costumbre bañarme con agua fría todas las mañanas_- ; "agua fría", tendría que ir al baño de Edward.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, la habitación estaba en penumbras, cuando un poco de luz se coló por la puerta pude ver que su cama era un lio -_debería estar durmiendo_-, seguí hacia mi objetivo el baño, giré la perilla lentamente; al estar dentro del baño hice lo mismo para cerrarla, cuando giré quede petrificada… Edward estaba en el lavabo, tan solo en ropa interior ¡Cuánto fantasee con ese cuerpo! Mi imaginación no le hacia justicia era simplemente perfecto… Delgado pero musculoso, su abdominales bien marcados…Uff ese pecho y… -REACCIONA BELLA-

-Hmm disculpa, pensé que estabas dormido-

-No te preocupes Bells, ya termino… ¿Pero hay algún problema con tu baño? – _Pregunto enarcando una ceja-_

-No para nada es que, bueno estoy acostumbrada a comenzar mis días con un baño de agua fría- _confesé-._ Entiendo_- murmuro._ – Bueno me avisas cuando termines ¿si?- _tenia que salir de allí, mi autocontrol no es algo que me enorgullezca; gire para mi huida- _

_-_Un momento Bella- _asió mi muñeca. Al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel, una ola de lujuria__ atravesó mi cuerpo y ¡dios! otra vez ese cosquilleo en mi vientre, quedé inmóvil_ – Necesito hacerte una pregunta.- _y me acerco mas a su moldeado pecho-_

-Dime… ¿Qué pasa?

-Mmm… Pues… Esto hoy en la cocina, ese roce de labios… ¿Qué significado tiene eso?- ¡Ábrete Tierra y Trágame! _-gritaba para mis adentro._

-Oh eso… Hmm discúlpame, me deje llevar por el momento –significa que te quiero para mi, que quiero probar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, sentirte dentro de mi- Lo siento no volverá a repetirse.-

El recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que solo tenia mi "pijama", esto trajo como resultado un furioso sonrojo.

-Hmm-_sonaba ¿Triste? ¿Apenado?; saca esas ideas de tu loca cabecita Isabella-_ Déjame decirte que deseo que se repita- dijo en un tono de voz sugestivo y sensual. Salió del lugar no sin antes rozar su húmeda lengua en la parte expuesta de mi cuello…

¡ESE HOMBRE SERIA MI PERDICION!

* * *

**o.O**

**Que les parecioooo????**

**Woooowwww Esta Bella se meteraaa en un gran lioooo!!!**

**Ed y ese chico de la pistaa Woowww..!!!! **

**She needs a Menn a reaaal men jajajajaja **

**Creo q es uno de los caps mas largos!!! **

**Nah pssss no tengo mas nada q decirles solo q espero sus criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, entre otrosss..!!!**

**Muchoos Besitooos. Cuídense, que este nuevo año les traiga dicha, prosperidad, amor, dinero, salud y uno q otro vampirito u lobito xD y que todas sus metas se cumplan!!!**

**FELIZ AÑOOO!!!**

**XD**

**Nikitha!!***


	7. Chapter 7 nota de arrepentimiento

**NO TENGO DISCULPAS LO SE.**

Si quieren insultarme, desearme la muerte y como me dijo carolina acordarse de mi familia por la eternidad están en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Lamento aparecer después de tanto tiempo y con una piche nota de autora, pero bueno en vista de un review que me dejaron estoy por acá dando la cara y aclarando las cosas.

Primero sí estaba estudiando, pero eso no es la razón por la cual me haya tardado tanto rato. Lo que sucedió fue que con la persona q estaba escribiendo el fic, simplemente dejamos de contactarnos y yo me metí en mis cosas y ella en las suyas y lo olvidamos. Yo no había abierto mas esta cuenta porque simplemente juraba que mi sister (la otra chica con la que escribía) lo había eliminado o que ff había bajado el fic después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar y eche en saco roto el fic. Aunado al hecho de que el correo bajo el cual estaba registrado esta cuenta era una creado por nosotras y bueno casi nunca lo revisábamos porque como estábamos full al pendiente del fic. Más nunca nos metimos

Siento con toda el alma, el que hayan pensado que deje el fic por flojera o porq no me dio la gana de seguirlo no fue así. Carolina no, no estaba follando con mi novio (que mas desearía pasar todo el rato teniendo sexo salvaje estilo Edward, bella y tanya, con decirte que no tengo novio) sí estaba estudiando pero eso no me quita tanto tiempo. La razón fue esa solo pensé q ff la había borrado y ya se había acabado its a ordinary love, sorpresa mas grande q me llevo cuando busco el fic en google y me re direcciona a la pagina y veo, entro en mi cuento y puff están tres reviews nuevos y uno bueno deseándome la muerte (bien merecido que lo tengo)

Ok las noticias son las siguiente, si me metí en ff para ver si todavía vivía este fic es porq pienso seguirlo, en mi perfil personal de ff que mas abajo les daré el link, pero tampoco es que ya mañana estaré publicando no porque ahora si son los estudios que no me dejan pero eso solo será hasta después del 3 que defienda la tesis y ya se acabo todo, seré libre. Por otra parte allí en mi perfil hay dos historias un oneshot y otro fic que empecé hace unos cuantos meses, con los cuales espero me puedan perdonar y esperar una nueva actualización de its a ordinary love.

Si andreita soy una bastarda y con la mente bien cochina.

Dirán verga pero esta si es arrecha escribió otros fics y nunca siguió con its a ordinary love, pero es por lo que les dije anteriormente, y nuevamente les pido disculpas se que no tengo excusa o perdón pero bueno estoy dando la cara como me dijo carolina y lamento que se hayan sentido abandonadas y nuevamente como me dijo caro unas gilipollas. Pero ya todo esta por cambiar

Lo más que lamento es decepcionar a las lectoras que tan amablemente me dejaban reviews, alentándome y dándome sus comentarios, por eso de verdad pido las más grandes disculpas.

Si lo desean me pueden dejar reviews insultándome o algo jajajajajaja de verdad que no me molesto porque se q no tengo perdón. Es mas me reí mucho cuando lei tu review caro estas en todo tu derecho a molestarte y más cuando me dices que desde un principio te gusto mi fic y yo te vengo a dejar barada allí…. Pero repito voy a seguirla, tengo la mente mas perver ahora y vengo con todo. Los otros dos fics son también en la tónica perver full perver y bueno espero que con ellos puedan amainar el vacio que les dejo la falta de actualización de its a ordinary love y puedan esperar y entretenerse un rato con los otros.

Sin más me despido. El link de mi perfil personal es el siguiente allí pueden decirme lo que deseen, desahóguense…

http: / www . fanfiction. Net /u / 1938337 /

**tambien les dejo mi correo yuridtf Hotmail . com **


	8. Cap 8 La Fiesta

Desafortunadamente nada me pertenece, ni los personajes ni un coño, solo la trama asi que buuuuu para mí.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

LA FIESTA

Bella POV

- ¡Aaahh… al fin es viernes dios mío! – grité al llegar a la casa, tanya me miró divertida y comenzó a reírse –

- ¿Algún plan para este fin de semana? – preguntó Edward quien venía saliendo de su habitación –

- Pues sí, de hecho si querido Edward, ayer quedé con Rose, Alice y un amigo en que debíamos festejar esta primera semana de clases; así que decidimos celebrarlo aquí, si no te molesta claro está – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de corderito –

- No para nada bella, de hecho había quedado con Emmet en celebrar así que podemos hacer una fiesta en conjunto –

- Si, si, si, si me parece excelente voy a llamar a las chicas para ir a comprar las bebidas y otras cositas más tarde; ¿alguna bebida en especial Edward? –

- Asegúrate de comprar tequila – dijo. Vaya, si que le gusta irse a lo grande – yo hablaré con Emmet para comprar algunos aperitivos y ocuparnos de la música –

- Edward si quieres podemos usar los Cd de mi colección de música, allí encontraras de todo – intervino tanya –

- Si Edward, tanya tiene una excelente colección de música y están mis favoritos –

- Bueno veremos si se compara con la mía – exclamó Edward en tono jactancioso - me jacto de decir que tengo una de las mejores colecciones de música que cualquier joven pueda tener –

- Pues sí, lo veremos Eddie – repuso tanya en tono burlón a sabiendas que Edward odiaba ese apodo –

- Ven tanya vamos a cambiarnos, luego llamaremos a las chicas ¡para ir de compras! – exclamé entusiasmada ya que en lo que a compras se refiere soy la mejor – jalé a tanya hasta mi habitación y cerré con seguro la puerta, desde el día que tanya tuvo el ataque de celos las cosas entre nosotras no han estado muy bien que digamos y eso me está matando, me duele ver que entre ella y yo sé está creando este abismo que va a terminar por separarnos y es lo que menos quiero; aunado al hecho que esta primera semana de clases fue una locura total las cosas han ido de mal en peor ya que no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar solo nos vemos en las mañanas cuando nos vamos a la uni y de resto nada y ya la situación me estaba cansando. Así que; aproveche que estaba tratando de restregarle a Edward que su colección de discos era la mejor y la lleve hasta mi cuarto el momento de hablar era ahora o nunca, pero no tuve tiempo de articular palabra ya que en lo que cerré la puerta tanya aprisionó mi cuerpo entre la puerta y el suyo y me besó con ansias, pasión y deseo, sus labios se movían desesperados contra los míos, delineó mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua pidiendo acceso a mi boca, yo la abrí gustosa ya que mi cuerpo ansiaba su toque, su contacto.

Su lengua se adentró en mi boca inundándola con su exquisito sabor llenándome de deseo, desafortunadamente somos humanos y necesitamos el aire para respirar así que a regañadientes nos separamos; tanya dejo su frente pegada a la mía y en sus ojos podía ver el deseo, las ganas que tenia de poseerme pero también noté arrepentimiento, yo quise hablar pero ella puso sus dedos sobre mis labios callándome.

Bella mi niña. Por favor perdóname. Sé que me pasé totalmente de la raya, fui una estúpida al tener celos de rosalie y al armarte esa escenita pero debes comprender, que en lo que se refiere a ti, en la posibilidad de perderte, mi mente se nubla y no pienso con claridad perdóname por favor perdóname - eso me dejó nublada, más allá de tener celos tanya lo que temía era perderme

- Tanya eres tontita – le dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla – como puedes pensar en que yo pueda querer a otra mujer que no seas tú, tu eres y serás siempre la única mujer a quien yo querré. Tú, fuiste quien me mostró que no hace falta un hombre para ser feliz, no te voy a negar que me duele que desconfíes de mi cuando yo nunca te he dado motivos para hacerlo –

- Si, lo sé bella, por eso me siento como una estúpida, por eso, ruego tu perdón –

- No hay nada que perdonar tanya, esto me demostró lo mucho que me quieres. Lo que si te pido es que confíes en mi – tanya asintió y yo volví a juntar nuestros labios en un beso tierno que demostraba todo lo que sentíamos la una por la otra. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su rostro trazando las perfectas líneas de sus mejillas y quijada, dejé de besar sus labios y comencé a plantar besos en su cuello y oídos, con la punta de mi nariz tracé un camino a lo largo de su cuello deleitándome con el olor de su piel. Gemidos de placer escapaban de su boca y hacían que mi deseo creciera cada vez más.

Tanya bajó sus manos para recorrer las partes de mi cuerpo que mas la necesitaban y mis senos fueron su primer objetivo; acariciándolos sobre la tela, haciendo presión con sus pulgares en mis pezones logrando que estos con la fricción se pusieran duros, la tensión sexual era palpable, tanya y yo teníamos mucho tiempo sin estar juntas y eso nos estaba pasando factura a ambas, tenia, no, quería devolverle el favor a tanya, tenia que demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba aunque esto también era por mí, necesitaba sacarme esos pensamientos de mi cabeza aquellos que involucraban a Edward.

La fui dirigiendo hasta la cama nunca dejando de tocarnos y besarnos, la necesidad de estar conectadas era imperiosa, nuestros sentidos tomando pleno control de la situación. Tanya como siempre queriendo complacerme; empezó a dominar el acto pero esta vez se trataba de ella, detuve sus manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos tratando de reflejar todo lo que por ella sentía.

- Déjame – susurré contra sus labios – déjame mostrarte lo mucho que me importas, déjame hacerte saber lo mucho que significas para mi, déjame amarte tanya – la sorpresa era evidente en su rostro y sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas, ella asintió y yo la terminé de acostar en la cama. Lentamente comencé a quitar su ropa, su camisa fue la primera prenda en desaparecer mientras la sacaba, iba dejando besos en el área que quedaba expuesta, su cuerpo gritaba con antelación y ya estaba listo. Retiré su sostén y dejé trazos de besos a boca abierta en ellos delineando con mi lengua su pezón derecho, hice lo mismo con el otro y tanya se revolvía bajo mi tacto; sus manos apretadas en puños, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta con jadeos cadenciosos.

Su falda no tardó en desaparecer acompañada de su panty, cuando ya estuvo desnuda frente a mi me detuve a admirar su belleza. Tanya era única en todos los sentidos. Comencé a acariciar con mis manos desde la planta de sus pies hasta su cuello dejando ocasionales besos en su cuerpo, susurraba palabras de amor y aclamación sobre ella, sabía que estaba en un punto de clímax alto porque su piel estaba caliente y sudorosa. Bajé mi mano hasta su centro, ya mojado listo para mí en respuesta, ella comenzó a gemir y mover sus caderas contra la palma de mi mano pidiendo más contacto. Adentré sin previo aviso un dedo en su centro y ella abrió los ojos y empuño las manos, lo saqué y esta vez adentré dos; comencé a bombear con fuerza y rapidez, tanya gemía fuertemente mientras mis estocadas se hacían más intensas y con mi pulgar pulsaba sobre su clítoris. Removí mi dedo y lo sustituí con mi lengua la cual movía a lo largo de su vagina segundos después, sentí como sus paredes empezaron a tensarse y clamaban por la tan ansiada liberación. Acerqué mis dientes hasta ese punto sensible y le di una ligera mordida, lo que conllevo a que soltara un grito de liberación con mi nombre, saqué mis dedos de su centro los lleve a mi boca y los lamí, tanya me jaló hasta colocarme encima de ella y nos besamos con pasión, comenzó a acariciarme y tratar de quitarme la ropa pero yo la detuve.

- No tanya, esto se trata de ti. Quería demostrarte lo mucho que me importas ¿y de que otra manera que amándote? –

- Bella mi niña no hacía falta, ya solo con tu palabra me bastaba, pero no te voy a negar que eso me encanto, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirte tan cerca y sentirme tan amada por ti. Te amo –

- Yo también tanya no lo dudes. ¿Qué te parece si nos arreglamos, llamamos a las chicas y vamos a comprar las bebidas y alguna que otra botana? – dije levantándome y re posicionando mi ropa mientras entraba al baño para salir lo más decente posible –

- Me parece perfecto bella , vamos a movernos porque ya hemos perdido algo de tiempo –

- ¿Perdido? – exclamé arqueando una ceja – no creo que lo que acaba de suceder se pueda catalogar como tiempo perdido – su cara fue de horror al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho –

- No, no, no, no quise decir eso, no me malinterpretes, lo que quise decir fue… - la detuve porque ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico y aparte yo estaba bromeando –

- Ja, ja, ja, jaaa tanya querida relájate solo bromeaba, no te preocupes –

- Muy graciosa bella por poco y me lo creo, déjame asearme un poco y nos vamos que hay mucho que hacer–

- Está bien te espero allá afuera, no te tardes – Salí de la habitación rumbo a la sala allí, estaba un Edward con un tono muy fuerte de rojo en rostro, acalorado y al parecer incomodo porque se movía mucho y cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas –

- ¿Edward, que te sucede, porque estas así? – el levantó la vista y al mirarme gimió, se puso más rojo y su mirada se oscureció –

- Nada bella ¿Por qué? – comentó como si nada desviando la mirada –

- No sé, te veo como sofocado e incomodo y tus ojos están algo dilatados –

- No bella nada, no tendría porque pasarme nada, aquí todo ha estado muy normal, nadie ha hecho ni dicho nada que yo sepa – esto último lo dijo clavando su mirada penetrante en mí como acusándome de algo, yo no entendía. La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y salió tanya cambiada. Edward la observò, luego a mí y soltó otro gemido de frustración. Tanya se detuvo a mi lado y entrelazò nuestra manos –

- Lista - pregunté

- Listísima - respondió tanya –

- Bueno Edward, nosotras nos vamos a comprar las bebidas y uno que otro pasapalo, si no es mucho pedir puedes ir acomodando el lugar, haciendo espacio y eso… sabes, la música… –

- Ah por cierto, déjame traerte mi porta Cd – exclamó tanya, Edward pareció irse calmando de a poco –

- Si bella no te preocupes yo lo hago. Por cierto no compres salsas que yo las preparo, solo trae cosas a las que se le puedan untar salsas –

- Ok está bien. Tanya mueve esas nalgas – grité

- Ya, ya, aquí. Toma Edward, cuídalo como si fuera tu pene mira que esto vale mas, así que ten cuidado. Vamos bella – dijo tanya encaminándose hasta la puerta – nos vemos Edward –

- Chao Edward – el solo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo al baño; donde lo que se escuchó fue – "maldición esta agua está congelada" – y allí fue donde me cayó el 20, Edward había escuchado la sesión de sexo entre tanya y yo, por eso estaba tan acalorado jajaja pobre Edward jajaja -

Tanya y yo nos dirigimos hasta el supermercado más cercano, allí Alice y rose ya nos estaban esperando afortunadamente

- ¡Bella, bella ya es viernes por fin! – exclamó rose dando brincos hacia mí, Alice venía detrás con mala cara –

- Si rose, al fin es viernes y vamos a celebrarlo como se debe ¿a quien invitaste? –

- No bueno a algunos amigos; Peter, Demetri, Jasper y creo que emmet le dijo a algunos de sus conocidos –

- Alice, ¿porque esa mala cara que sucede? –

- Nada bella, solo que no me gustan las fiestas y por lo visto esta será una a lo grande –

- Vaaaa Alice déjate de esas cosas, veraz que con nosotras la pasaras muy bien. Manos a la obra, cada una agarre dos botellas de su bebida favorita y otras bebidas en general para el resto de las personas. ¡tomen un carrito y a comprar! – Tanya, Alice, rose y yo tomamos un carrito y nos dirigimos a la sección de licores.

Cada una excepto Alice, tomó bebidas fuertes; vodka, ginebra, cacique, ron. Yo tomé 4 de tequila; las dos mías y las dos de Edward además, de dos barriles de cerveza, minutos después nos encontramos en las afueras de la sección de bebidas y cada una tenía su carrito lleno. Rose llevaba 6 botellas; 3 de vodka y 3 de ginebra. Tanya; vodka, ginebra y jugo de naranjas para hacer margaritas, una botella de ron para hacer las cubas libres con sus respectivos refrescos y al igual que yo, metió un barril de cerveza. Alice por su parte, traía vino cerezer y Don Julián junto a 7 bolsas de hielo; algo que al parecer todas habíamos olvidado. Cada una revisó el carro de la otra y al fijarnos que evidentemente nos preocupamos más por las bebidas que olvidamos por completo el hielo para enfriar y preparar lo que íbamos a tomar estallamos en risas.

- Muchas gracias Alice – dijo tanya – al parecer la necesidad de alcohol nos nubló la mente –

- De nada tanya de alguna manera lo deduje. Ok ¿y de comer? –

- Bueno, Edward dijo que no compráramos ninguna salsa que él iba a preparar varias así que… compremos todo aquello a lo que se le pueda untar salsa y algo fuerte para comer –

- ¿Qué les parece si compramos para hacer perros calientes? – umm se me ocurren ciertas cosas que hacer enfrente a cierta persona con esas salchichas "_**ya no vayas a empezar bella por favor, las cosas están bien como están, justo hoy haces las paces con tanya. Te pido te quedes tranquila ¿si"**__? – _oye bella pero no me vas a decir que no notaste el bulto tan prominente que tenia Edward entre las piernas después de haber escuchado la reconciliación de tanya y tu. "_**si, si, si pero eso no importa ahora ya habrá tiempo" – **_

- Bella, bella ¿donde estas? – preguntó tanya preocupada –

- No, nada no te preocupes, estaba pensando en que otras cosas podíamos comprar –

- Ok vamos, ya las chicas se están encaminando hacia la caja - hicimos nuestra respectiva cola y entre las 4 cancelamos en monto total de la compra. Al salir se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Oigan chicas, que les parece si hacemos una hora loca? En la casa tanya tiene varios Cd, lo único que faltaría seria comprar las cosas para hacerla, pitos, matracas, mascaras, gorros etc.… -

- Me parece una excelente idea bella, pero dejemos que los chicos lo compren que ya gastamos mucho y todavía falta algún tiempo para la próxima quincena- comentó Alice y las chicas la secundaron –

- Está bien. Rose, tú que tienes los números telefónicos del resto de los chicos envíale un texto pidiendo que lleven un kit de hora local de los pequeños que entre todos se reúne bastante –

- Esta bien bells, ya lo hago –

- Ah otra cosa ¿a qué hora le dijiste que llegaran? –

- A las 8:30 ¿porque? –

- Ok, entonces apurémonos que ya son las 4 de la tarde y todavía hay que ambientar un poco – al terminar todas las compras nos dirigimos a la casa y al llegar nos encontramos con una vista muy graciosa; Edward y emmet estaban vueltos un asco en la cocina y por la cara de Edward todo era culpa de emmet. Rose se aclaró la garganta –

- Emmet McCarthy ¿me puedes explicar que es todo este alboroto?, no se suponía que tenias que ayudar a Edward –

- Rosie ¿porque siempre asumes que el que causa los desastres soy yo?, bien que pudo haber sido Edward –

- ¿Y fue él? –

- No rose, claro que no fui yo, tu más que nadie sabe lo ordenado que soy al momento de cocinar, la única persona que pudo causar semejante desastre y solo por pedirle que me ayudara a batir la bechamel es emmet – exclamó un muy aireado Edward. Solo rose había entrado hasta la cocina, las chicas y yo nos quedamos a una distancia prudente observando divertidas la situación –

- Emmet por favor, ¿hasta cuándo vas a madurar, porque no puedes comportarte? – dijo rose en tono amoroso pero con la expresión seria -

- Rosie es que solo a él se le ocurre pedirme que lo ayudara en esto –

- Bueno, bueno… ya basta, rosalie por favor aparta a emmet de aquí que yo terminare de preparar las salsas, ponlo a terminar de hacer espacio en la sala y organizar – dijo Edward, quien al darse cuenta que lo estábamos observando se puso rojo de la vergüenza, bajó la cara al desastre que era su ropa y luego la levantó apenado – disculpen el desastre- y con una agilidad y destrezas única; comenzó a ordenar, terminar de preparar y limpiar todo.

- Ok chicas – exclamó tanya – comencemos a ordenar todo. Bella, busca los cavas para ir metiendo el hielo, Alice ve con rose a buscar el resto de las cosas, emmet termina de organizar el espacio en la sala, yo ayudare a Edward a limpiar e iré llenando los globos con helio. Ah emmet pero antes baja a subir los barriles de cerveza ok? –

Cada quien comenzó a hacer su tareas, yo por mi parte dispuse el hielo en las cavas y las coloqué a ambos extremo de la mesa de bebidas. Tanya llenó todos los globos y los esparció en la sala, la terraza y la entrada. Edward preparó diez salsas y cremas diferentes de las cuales; cinco dejó en la mesa principal y las otras las guardó en el refrigerador, también servimos parte de las botanas y las chucherías. Asombrosamente tanya y Edward no discutieron en torno al tema de los Cds. y llegaron a un acuerdo en cuanto a la selección de la música. Alrededor de un cuarto para las siete estaba todo listo, excepto nosotras –

- Aaahh – exclamó rose horrorizada viendo el reloj – mira la hora que es, apenas y tenemos tiempo de ponernos decentes, debí haberme traído la ropa. Vamos emmet rápido, debemos ir a cambiarnos –

- Ay chicas relájense hay tiempo de sobra – dijo Alice. Claro , como ella no sabe lo que es arreglarse –

- Alice tiene razón, no veo cual es el escándalo- comentó Edward –

- ¿Escándalo? – preguntamos rose, tanya y yo al unisonó – ósea, hoy más que nunca debemos vernos asombrosas; somos las anfitrionas y lograr eso lleva su tiempo, vamos a cambiarnos. Rose por favor no te demores quiero que estés aquí antes que lleguen todos los invitados – pedí casi en suplica, rose conocía a la mayoría de las personas que venían y a veces cuando se trata de gente nueva me pongo obtusa –

- Tranquila bella hare lo posible, nos vemos – rose salió con Alice y emmet casi arrastras, tanya y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto a prepararnos. La primera en ducharse fue ella, mientras tanto yo escogía mi ropa, decidí usar algo cómodo ya que estos últimos días había hecho mucho calor, saqué un short de tela de vestir marrón el cual acompañé con una camisa blanca con bordados en la parte del cuello y lo complementé con una chaquetita tipo torero marrón, termine de escoger mi atuendo sacando mis botas deportivas del closet. Minutos después tanya salió del baño y entré yo, decidí lavarme el cabello y consentirme un poco, use mis cremas y espumas para el baño y aplique una porción extra de mi champú de fresas favorito. Salí del baño y al entrar a mi cuarto estaba tanya esperándome –

- Hummm…. Hueles exquisito –

- Dale gracias a mi champú de fresas y cremas – caminé hasta la gaveta de ropa intima y saqué un conjunto blanco de bóxer y brasier de encaje mientras me vestía, sentía la mirada de tanya sobre mi cuerpo y la lujuria se podía cortar –

- Tanya si sigues con eso no podré terminar de vestirme, así que para –

- ¿Y si no quiero? -

- Bueno tendrás que querer, ya hay gente en camino y se nos va a hacer tarde –

- Eres una agua- fiesta – dijo sentándose en la peinadora y comenzando a maquillarse –

- Ah sabes, Edward escuchó nuestra reconciliación esta mañana, por eso andaba así tan nervioso e incomodo. ¿no lo notaste? –

- Jajajaja, ¿en serio?, dios me imagino el pobre lo mal que la pasó –

- Jajajaja si, es mas incluyo ducha fría, porque cuando salimos corrió al baño y alcancé a escuchar cuando gritó "maldición esta agua está congelada" Jajajaja –

- Hay dios mío que horror estos hombres si son básicos ¿pero qué, él te dijo algo? –

- No, no me dijo nada y no creo que lo haga – terminamos de vestirnos y salimos a la sala donde ya estaba listo todo, dispuesto para comenzar la fiesta. Edward no había bajado por lo que tanya aprovecho para apoderarse del equipo de sonido, hizo algunas pruebas regulando los bajos, el volumen de la música y ese tipo de cosas que solo ella sabe y entiende. Inicio la ronda musical con una electrónica; el pum, pum de los bits de David guetta resonaban en todo el apartamento –

- ¿Qué tanto hará Edward? – preguntó tanya –

- Mas que una mujer para arreglarse –

- ¿Por qué no subes a buscarlo , ya pasan de las ocho y no tardan en llegar los invitados; mientras que yo llamo a rose para ver por dónde vienen y si se trae a alguien con ella para ir alistando las bebidas –

- Ok me parece bien, pero antes lancémonos un shot de tequila para ir agarrando calor – tanya me miro divertida y sirvió dos caballitos los cuales tomamos solo con el limón. Subí hasta la habitación de Edward y toqué repetidas veces pero no obtuve respuestas entré –

- ¿Edward? – llamé por enésima vez pero ahora un poco mas fuerte –

- Aquí- escuche que gritó pero no identifique de donde provenía el sonido –

- ¿Donde aquí? –

- Aquí en el closet – volvió a gritar y vi como salía volando una camisa indicándome la dirección. Caminé hasta unas puertas dobles que estaban camuflajeadas en la pared, las abrí un poco y me quedé sorprendida; detrás de ellas había un armario enorme de esos que llaman walk in closet. Dos hileras enormes de ropa con separaciones para zapatos, gorros, correas sin contar con los tendederos de camisas y pantalones –

- Wow Edward ¿y esta maravilla de donde salió? –

- Mi mama es una gran decoradora y sabe hacer milagros con los espacios – dijo un Edward con rostro frustrado caminando hacia mi solo en bóxers; haciendo alarde de su bien marcado cuerpo del cual no perdí oportunidad en detallar, Eddie boy se percató de mi escrutinio ya que se aclaró la garganta y en tono juguetón preguntó - ¿algo que te guste? –

- Oh… no lo siento… eh… queríamos saber porque te estás tardando tanto ya pasan de las 8 y los invitados deben estar por llegar –

- Ugh bella, ¿puedes creer que no encuentro que ponerme? ya la mayoría de esta ropa la he usado , esta pasada de moda y no quiero verme como un mamarracho hoy; en vista de las posibles conquistas que me puedan salir –

- Edward por dios no te lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo en este closet tan enorme no vas a encontrar que ponerte, no creo que ya hayas usado toda esta ropa? A ver, déjame echar un vistazo –

- Wow mas del que ya has echado, pero bueno si insistes – comentó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa y comenzó a quitarse el bóxer, se me puso la cara de todos colores y comencé a hablar rápidamente –

- Ed, Edward, no, que haces… me refiero a tu ropa, el closet, buscar… paraaaaaaaa – grité

- Jajajaja te agarré, ves que yo también se bromear. Pasa a ver en que me puedes ayudar – caminé lo más rápido posible y me adentré en el closet, mientras más caminaba más me asombraba de ver tanta ropa. Comencé a apartar ganchos y mas ganchos hasta que llegué a una sección donde todas las camisas y pantalones tenían las etiquetas puestas –

- Eh… Edward… puedes venir por favor – llamé con la cabeza aun sumergida en el montón de ropa –

- Si bella dime –

- Y qué me dices de este montón de prendas que aun tienen las etiquetas, sin señal alguna de haber sido usadas –

- ¿Qué? Es imposible –

- Pues sí, míralo por ti mismo – Eddie se acercó y quedó de verdad sorprendido, sacó varios ganchos de ropa y los quedó viendo como preguntándose de donde carajos habían salido – ¿ves? –

- Bella juro por mis pelotas que no tenía la más mínima idea de la existencia de esta ropa, gracias por abrirme los ojos jajaja. En pocos minutos estoy abajo – justo en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de los invitados. Comencé a caminar y cuando llegue a la puerta Edward me gritó –

- Hey preciosa, asegúrate de guardarme unas cuantas piezas de baile, ¿de acuerdo? – me guiño, solo asentí y bajé las escaleras; en ese momento venían entrando rose, emmet, Alice y otros chicos amigos de ellos, ya tanya había puesto la música y servido nuestros tragos -

- ¿Listos para celebrar? – preguntó emmet muy entusiasmado –

- ¡Claro que sí! – gritamos las chicas al unisonó lo que ocasionó risas entre todas. Emmet sirvió unos tragos a los demás que habían llegado y cada quien se disperso en grupos a hablar, socializar y esperar que los demás invitados fueran llegando y que las bebidas comenzaran a hacer efecto para ponerse a bailar. Edward ya había bajado y se puso a inspeccionar la selección de discos que había hecho tanya, luego de aprobarla se lanzó el primer trago de tequila.

Pasaron las horas y ya la casa estaba a reventar, pero sentía que alguien faltaba, alguien, que no podía recordar quién era. Comenzó a sonar danza kuduro de Don Omar y los pies me picaban por bailar, jalé a rose a la pista y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música a los pocos segundos se nos unieron varias parejas.

_Danza, la mano arriba, cintura sola_

_Da media vuelta danza kuduro, no te canse ahora_

_Que esto solo empieza_

_Mueve la cabeza y sacude duro_

Yo estaba entregada al baile y no me había percatado que no eran las manos de rose las que me sujetaban, fue hasta que me di vuelta que noté que era un hombre; y nada más y nada menos que el sexy cowboy que conocí en la disco y que después vimos en la uni. Llevaba una camisa ¾ de cuadros con los tres primeros botones abiertos, jeans desgastados y rasgados con unas botas de vaquero negras, una fedora a juego y sus rizos sueltos, el me lanzó una mirada matadora y deslumbrante, yo le guiñé un ojo y me pegué mas a él, Jasper por su parte apretó su agarre en mi cintura, pasé mis brazos por su cuello, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y al oído le dije sin dejar de moverme.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir –

- Ni loco me perdía esta fiesta y menos, si tu princesa ibas a estar aquí –

- Ya se te hacia tarde –

- Disculpa, tuve que arreglar unos problemas de última hora, pero ya estoy aquí –

- Pues sí ya estás aquí – la música había cambiado y ahora sonaba "tus sabanas" de wisin y yandel.

"amor me encantaría enredarme en tus sabanas

Y que me pidas mas, mas, mas, mas, mas…"

Comencé a rondarlo como un predador a su presa mientras que el me miraba, a la segunda vuelta cuando pasaba enfrente de él me haló de manera que mi espalda quedó presionada contra su pecho y sus manos en mi cintura. Mis caderas se movían con las suyas al ritmo de la música. Llegó un momento en que sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mí, al abrir los ojos y buscar me fijé que era Edward quien tenía los ojos negros de lujuria y su mirada me lo dijo todo, la otra era rose, quien me hizo señas que tanya se acercaba, la busqué con la mirada y en efecto venia entre la multitud al parecer buscándome, le di frente a Jasper y le susurre al oído nuevamente.

- Disculpa, pero debo irme –

- ¿Pero porque, acosa hice algo que te molestara? –

- No, no, no es eso, es que me están buscando y debo ir-

- Está bien, pero esto no se ha acabado – me alejé y caminé hasta donde estaba rose.

- Amiga estás jugando con fuego, tanya estuvo a punto de verte y Edward pues… lo vio todo –

- Lo sé amiga, no sé que me pasó, de verdad me dejé llevar por la música, no sé qué me pasa cuando veo a ese hombre –

- Jum… yo si sé que es lo que te pasa –

- ¿A qué te refieres rose? –

- A que… - pero justo en ese momento llegó tanya -

- Bells, te estaba buscando, toma tu trago – agarré el caballito y lo vacié de un solo trago –-

- ¿Sí?... estaba saludando a algunas de las personas que acaban de llegar. Busquemos otro trago vamos –

- Ok vamos – caminamos hasta la mesa de bebidas y tanya me llevaba de la mano, estábamos sirviendo los tragos cuando…

- Buenas noches señoritas ¿Cómo les vas? – saludó Jasper en su tono texano –

- Hola Jasper – saludo rose, quien me apretó un brazo simuladamente – Bien ¿y a ti?, chicas si se acuerdan de jass, el estudia en la universidad conmigo, además es el hermanastro de emmet

- Oh si, hola Jasper – dijo tanya –

- Hola ¿Cómo te va? Un gusto verte – saludé y le tendí la mano, el pareció extrañarse pero no dijo nada y me siguió la corriente –

- Igual chicas, yo muy bien, disfrutando de su fiesta, las felicito –

- Muchas gracias – dijimos las tres al unísono –

- ¿Y qué les ha parecido la ciudad?, me comentó emmet que no son de acá –

- Por lo menos a mi me ha parecido fenomenal – respondió tanya –

- ¿Y a ti Isabella? – cuestionó Jasper –

- Hasta los momentos no tengo de que quejarme - comenté como quien no quiere la cosa –

- Me alegra que les haya ido bien. Deberíamos organizar una salida entre todos como sabrán, yo soy la oveja negra de la familia y ya me cansé de serlo – dijo guiñándole un ojo a rose – y que mejor manera que integrándome al nuevo grupo – tanya y yo soltamos una carcajada y asentimos en aceptación a lo que él decía –

- Nos parece bien Jasper – exclamó tanya – créenos, nosotras somos una muy buena adición a este grupo –

- Me parece excelente, mientras más personas mejor – dije - ¿no es así rose? –

- Pues claro amiga, además, ya era hora que el cuñadito se nos uniera y dejara de ser un rompe grupo Jajajaja, aparte, a emmet le encantará la noticia – jas no puso muy buena cara al escuchar esto pero cambió el gesto rápidamente –

- Un trago pues…. Estamos quedados – Jasper rápidamente sirvió los 4 shot de tequila – brindemos por la diversión y por los nuevos integrantes de este grupo tan peculiar –

- Salud – dijimos todos chocando los vasos e ingiriendo el tequila. La fiesta estaba en su punto, la gente bailaba y tomaba, todos la estaban pasando de maravilla. Comenzó a sonar un tema extranjero que se estaba popularizando en este lado del charco llamado "Maracaibo" su ritmo era muy exótico pero no dejaba de lado la onda electrónica –

- ¿Qué les parece si bailamos? – exclamó tanya llevándonos con ella hacia la pista, a medio camino se detiene y al ver que Jasper no nos seguía lo llamó – hey porque no vienes, ¿o qué, 3 mujeres son mucho para ti? – preguntó arqueando una ceja –

- Pues averigüémoslo - caminó decidido hasta nosotras y comenzamos a bailar. Primero bailamos todos en grupo, después cada una fue alternando para bailar con Jasper, llegó un momento en que rose se fue dejándonos a tanya, Jasper y a mi bailando. Hicimos un sándwich con Jasper y el, cómo pudo se las arregló para atendernos; bailar y tocarnos a cada una, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que tanya lo estaba disfrutando, no solo el baile; sino también la forma en la que Jasper nos agarraba o mejor dicho, la forma en que Jasper la tocaba. Tanya montó su pierna alrededor de la cintura de Jasper y comenzó a menearse de manera tal que parecía que estaban teniendo sexo bailando era algo sorprendente. Al parecer estaban muy concentrados que no notaron cuando fui halada por Edward hacia un rincón de la pista de baile –

- No quiero ser metiche pero creo que estabas sobrando – me tendió un shot de tequila y el limón lo sostuvo entre sus dientes para que yo lo tomara de su boca, lo hice claro está, pero de una forma rápida sin darle tiempo a que el hiciera su movida. No le respondí –

- Ven bailemos – ahora sonaba una música lenta, busqué con la mirada a tanya y estaba en la mesa de tragos con Jasper, rose y emmet preparando sus bebidas. Inicié el baile con Edward pero no podía quitar la mirada del lugar donde estaban Jasper y tanya que por cierto, ahora estaban solos charlando y riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos desde siempre, había algo que me inquietaba al verlos juntos, pero lo que no podía identificar era si lo que me inquietaba se debía a tanya o a Jasper – disculpa Edward – dije alejándome y dejando a Edward con cara contrariada en la pista. Me dirigí hasta donde se encontraban los dos, "_**soy yo, o están muy juntos" preguntó mi subconsciente y apuré el paso. **_

- Hey chicos ¿la están pasando bien? – pregunté situándome al lado de tanya y como acto reflejo, ella entrelazó nuestras manos acción que me calmó un poco-

- Oh si cariño, he congeniado con Jasper a la perfección, definitivamente debemos asimilarlo a nuestro grupo –

- Qué bien, me alegra. Pues bueno Jasper, estas oficialmente asimilado, bienvenido pequeña dolly –

- Jajajaja ¿dolly? Muchas gracias por la bienvenidas chicas, pero si no es mucho pedir; no se lo comenten a los demás, me gustaría comenzar a formar parte de su grupo primero ¿les parece? –

- Mejor idea no pudiste haber tenido, para serte sincera, los demás y yo no hemos congeniado bien, así que si tu resultas ser mejor compañía que ellos pues nos quedamos contigo y formaremos el mejor trío de la historia – comentó una muy entusiasmada tanya –

- Trato hecho – dijo Jasper estrechando nuestras manos. Seguimos hablando durante unos minutos y mientras más se conocían mejor le caía jas a tanya, algo raro en ella y mas con gente nueva sobre todo hombres… esto me parecía algo bueno… creo…. no sé quien, pero alguien de la multitud propuso un juego a lo que todos aceptamos. Decidieron jugar el juego del limón medio limón con la variación que en vez de un trago de cualquier bebida para el que perdiera, sería el equivalente al número en el que perdía, a razón que si perdía de 10 en adelante solo seria 5 tragos. Todos aceptamos las reglas, nos acomodamos en circulo y la lista llego a 47 ¿Cómo entraron en la sala 47 personas… después lo averiguare?

Emmet era el uno, rose, la diez, yo la 15, Alice la 35, tanya 18, Edward 17 y Jasper 16. Emmet comenzó y por maldad se lo mandó a Alice.

- Un limón medio limón 35 limones – pero para sorpresa de muchos ella contesto con bastante claridad y fluidez enviándosela a otra persona a pesar de su estado alcoholico, así siguió la ronda hasta que llegó al mío –

- 15 limones, medio limón, 18 limones - dije guiñándole un ojo a tanya –

- 18 limones, medio limón, 17 limones –

- 17 limones, medio limón, 15 limones –

- 15 limones, medio limón, 16 limones – Jasper se lo pasó a tanya y ella a otro chico. El juego se extendió hasta que a la final solo quedaban Edward, yo, tanya y Jasper. Esta vez demandamos más rapidez y para hacerlo más interesante cada uno escogió un número diferente al que tenía y comenzamos.

- 20 limones, medio limón, 70 limones – inicié la ronda yo

- 70 limones, medio limón, 45 limones – dijo tanya dándole el turno a Jasper

- 45 limones, medio limón, 69 limones – Jasper le pasó el turno a Edward –

- 69 limones, medio melón, 70 limones – lo dijo tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de retractarse y perdió.

- Hey Edward creo que es a limones que jugamos no a melones – comento rose haciendo señas hacia sus senos cuando dijo melón a lo que todos reímos –

- Maldición – exclamó

- Bueno, tu escoges los cinco shot que te quieras tomar – dijo emmet

- Un shot de cada uno – una bulla se escuchó de parte de la multitud –

- Ok y como premio por haber llegado tan lejos, podrás tomar los tragos en cualquier parte del cuerpo de las chicas que se encuentran aquí –

- Wow… me parece perfecto, bueno veamos; escojo a rose, jane, Irina, Jessica y bella –

- No, bella no, porque aun está jugando, debe ser las que ya hayan participado –

- Waaa no se vale, bueno… Alice – mientras Edward cumplía su penitencia nosotros continuamos, ya a estas alturas tanya y yo estábamos con la lengua mas trabada que trabalenguas pero igual hacíamos nuestro esfuerzo, no queríamos perder. Comenzamos.

- 70 limones, medio limón, 20 limones – inició Jasper

- 20 limones, medio limón, 45 limones – yo

- 45 limones, medio limón, 56 limones –

- Hey, hey 56 limones no hay bells, perdiste…. – chuleo rose – quieres premio especial como Edward o normal –

- Lo haré normal – me tomé mis 5 tragos y observé la final, estaba segura que tanya perdería, el bastardo sexy de Jasper tenía muy buen control y excelente pronunciación sin contar la rapidez –

- 70 limones, medio limón, 45 limones –

- 45 limones, medio limón, 70 limones – Jasper no dejaba que tanya terminara cuando ya estaba diciendo su parte. A la cuarta ronda…

- 70 limones, medio limón, 45 limones –

- 45 limón, medio limón, 70 limones – se equivocó tanya y lanzó un grito de desesperación ya que no le gustaba perder.

- Y el ganador indiscutible de la noche es Jasper, aplausos por favor – aclamó emmet quien le dio un apretón de manos a Jasper – bueno Jasper, aquí haremos algo especial. Tu serás quien te tomes los tragos, pero serán de tequila y aplicaras la sal y el limón en la parte del cuerpo que quieras de las chicas que quieras.

- Vaya, hermanito… que premio – con una sonrisa y mirada picara, mientras todos los hombres la apoyaban y algunas chicas levantaban la mano ofreciendo su cuerpo para que jas cobrara su premio – bueno… en ese caso solo escogeré a dos; Isabella y tanya… - todos los hombres comenzaron a aullar cuales lobos, yo dirigí mi mirada hacia tanya quien solo arqueó una ceja y comenzó a reírse. Ambas caminamos hasta la mesa de bebidas donde jas nos esperaba –

- Bueno ganador – exclamó emmet – reclame su recompensa – Jasper tomó el salero y esparció sal a lo largo de mi cuello y a tanya se la echó en la quijada, el limón por otra parte lo puso en mi boca, y a tanya la hizo recostarse un poco en la mesa para ponerlo en el inicio de la división de sus senos, justo ese pedazo de piel que su camisa dejaba al descubierto. Pensé que tanya se negaría pero más bien su mirada estaba clavada en la de Jasper como cargada de deseo, sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos… eso no podía ser verdad.

Jasper prosiguió con su premio, se acercó a mi rostro con una mirada y actitud de depredador, lamió la sal de mi cuello de una manera que debería ser ilegal, tan sensual que hizo que mis panties se humedecieran, tomó su trago y quitó el limón de mi boca de manera tal que su dientes rozaran mis labios mandando latigazos de deseo por todo mi cuerpo. Tanya observaba atenta cada movimiento de Jasper y el ver lo que hacia jas conmigo; ocasionó que sus ojos se dilataran aumentando el deseo que había visto antes.

Prosiguió con tanya, esta vez chupó literalmente su mentón, tomó su trago y cuando fue por el limón, hizo las cosa más sensual con su lengua metiéndola por debajo del limón para levantarlo lamiendo al mismo tiempo un poco de la piel expuesta y ahí, sí que vi rojo, porque juro que de la boca de tanya se escapó un gemido, un fucking gemido y esto era demasiado.

Me quité de allí y caminé hasta mi cuarto, cerré la puerta fuertemente y me senté en mi cama a darle golpes y a gritar contra mi almohada. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía, era yo recibiendo una cucharada de mi propia medicina, o eran otras las razones que me tenían así, molesta… rabiosa… celosa? Me levanté y decidí aclarar todo de una vez, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien la abrió, entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y en voz baja dijo.

- Llevo toda la fiesta, queriendo hacer esto – y sin más me besó, el beso comenzó lento e inseguro por mi parte ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, todo lo sucedido me tenía confundida pero decidí no darle importancia y le respondí el beso. Comenzamos una lucha para tratar de contralar la situación, nuestras lenguas batallaban por dominar a la otra. Nos fuimos alejando de la puerta y me fue empujando hasta la cama, pero no pudimos alcanzar ese objetivo porque la puerta se abrió repentinamente –

- ¿Isabella? – preguntó , yo me quedé intacta sin saber qué hacer, solo podía ver sus rostros el uno era de preocupación y el otro de incertidumbre.

* * *

Chan chan…. Aquí estoy yoooooooooooooooooo si yo otra vez, después de millones de años, vuelvo con nuevo cap y para rematar las dejo en ¿coño quién es? Jajajaj sorry

Bueno creo que esta demás el decirle que lo siento elevado al infinito y mas allá. De verdad pero he pasado las de Caín, desde noviembre ando sin pc y sin dinero para poder comprar otra, y pues bueno hace poco fue que llegué a un acuerdo con una prima para que me prestara su compu unas cuantas horas en la tarde para poder escribir, por lo menos ya este capítulo lo tenía escrito en mi libreta y solo me toco transcribir. Iba a publicar mucho antes pero me he enfermado y bueno no podía ni pararme de mi camita, me agarró la gripe bien fuerte y hoy fue que dije: ¡ya Elena, así te mueras tiene que escribir y publicar eso hoy o si no te quedas sin lectoras! Así que aquí estoy cumpliendo con la palabra que le dije a carolina que antes que se acabara la semana tenían cap nuevo, bueno y largo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ok entonces sigamos con la historia… al fin dios pude escribir un lemmon entre tanya y bells, no sé si lo sabían pero los encuentros sexuales entre ellas dos los escribía mi sister yo siempre las dejaba con las ganas pero ya me tocó y pues bueno espero que les haya gustado, pobrecito Edward le tocó escuchar eso pero fue porque él quiso a él nadie lo mando a quedarse allí escuchando jajajajaja.

Jasper, jassi el amor de mi vida, es que yo amo a este hombre y pues bueno el debe tener una participación especial aquí, así que lo puse a hacer esas cositas ricas con bells en el baile.

Tanya… aja… ¿cómo está eso que a tanya le cayó muy bien Jasper?, yo me quede en cuatro bloques cuando disfrutó eso que le hizo jas… diossss que pasará, Jasper será la manzana de la discordia al igual que Eddie boy. ¿Y la bells que creen, que es celos por tanya, por jas o ambos?… háganmelo saber. Y al final diossss quien fue él o la que entró y quien fue él o la que los descubrió –

Pues bueno chicas, sé que no estoy en la posición de pedirles o exigirles un review pero saben que eso es lo que alienta a un escritor, así que si lo desean pueden insultarme y de paso decirme wow que capitulazo jajajajaja.

Nos vemos chicas hasta otra publicación.

Ah se me olvidaba, esta historia va a ser movida a mi cuenta personal en ff, después que publique este cap, comenzaré a publicar la historia en mi perfil y seguiré actualizando desde allá, porque aquella cuenta tiene otro correo y se me olvida revisarlo así que mejor la paso al mío y ya cero olvidos.

Ahora si chaui nos leemos.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 L

Las decepciones están a la orden del día

Edward pov

La fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, el que no estaba borracho, pues bueno, iba camino a estarlo, yo estaba a punto.

Había bailado demasiado, y pues como era de esperarse ligue con más de una chica, no había terminado aún la fiesta y ya tenía en mi lista de contactos más de diez números nuevos de cuyas chicas ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre.

Yo estaba feliz, solo, hasta que llego él, la oveja negra del grupo, Jasper el hermano de emmet, desde que ese tipo llegó todo era problemas, no se quien rayos lo había invitado a mi fiesta. Decidí no prestarle atención y seguir disfrutando de la velada, pero naturalmente eso me fue imposible, porque tan solo llegar se puso a bailar con bella de una forma no muy apropiada que digamos, y lo peor de todo, es que ella lo disfrutaba, la situación era tan intensa que me quede mirándolos atónito, lo que me faltaba era que este también quisiera ligar con bella, dios sería el colmo, obviamente no lo iba a permitir, si la quiere, pues que recoja las sobras, solo sobre mi cadáver la tendrá antes que yo.

Justo cuando me disponía a interrumpir el pequeño acto casi sexual entre ellos dos, observe como rose le hacía señas a bella, indicándole que Tanya se estaba acercando, acto seguido ella dejo de bailar con jasper y yo respire tranquilo. Agradecido, me dirigí al baño para refrescarme un poco y a vaciar el tanque, gracias a dios no había cola, algo sumamente extraño debido a la cantidad de personas que habían asistido a la fiesta.

Al entrar me moje la cara y mire en el espejo -Edward contrólate, pareces una niñita enamorada, sabes que con bella ya tienes bastante camino ganado, no te dejes intimidar por ese emo de jasper, calma- luego de la pequeña charla inspiracional, me dispuse a salir del baño, pero justo alguien tocó la puerta.

- Un momento por favor, ya salgo- respondí, pero al perecer la persona de afuera estaba muy urgida por usar el baño ya que no espero a que yo saliera. – hey dije que ya… - mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Jessica entrar al baño-

- No, pero si lo que quiero es que te quedes allí dentro – dijo ella con lo que pretendía era una voz "seductora", cerrando la puerta tras de sí con seguro.

- Oh bueno como tu ordenes preciosa- tan solo eso bastó para que ella se abalanzara sobre mí y comenzara a besarme, yo como todo caballero no podía dejar de corresponder a sus acciones, por lo que ni corto ni perezoso la bese con la misma intensidad que ella a mí, la clásica metida de mano no podía faltar en mis movimientos, y grata fue mi sorpresa cuando al introducir mis dedos mágicos en su pantalón no traía ropa íntima, - bendito dios- esto me facilitó la entrada a su clítoris, el cual comencé a acariciar suavemente, ella por su parte no se quedó atrás y buscó la forma de desabrochar mi pantalón sin que interrumpiera mi labor, cuando logró liberarme, detuvo mi trabajo manual y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

- Esto es solo una muestra de lo que puedes obtener, siempre y cuando te asegures de marcar mi número telefónico repetidas veces al mes, ok?- yo solo asentí y sin ningún aviso de su parte, se agachó hasta que "my big friend" quedara a la altura de su boca, y sin más lo introdujo todo en su boca, su lengua jugaba con la punta de mi pene, lo que me hizo girar los ojos en señal de placer, ella siguió trabajando mi pene mientras que yo, como todo pervertido, sujete su cabello y comencé a marcar y un paso suave al inicio, pero cuando la urgencia me ganó la velocidad de sus mamadas fueron aumentando.

- Owww, dios bendiga tu boca- ella tomó esto como un halago ya que sus engullidas se hicieron más profundas y rápidas, esto era una mamada digna de admiración y alabanza, de verdad esta chica sabía lo que hacía, y pues después de esto, por lo menos tres veces a la semana esta mujer tendría mi pene en su boca haciendo milagros. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a imaginarme todo lo que le haría a "Jessica boca sagrada" posiciones, lugares, horas, todooooo, pero de la nada todo cambio, ya no era Jessica la que aparecía en mis fantasías, sino bella, quien se rendía ante mí y dejaba que yo le hiciera todo lo que por mi mente pasara, gritándome porque le diera más duro y la dejara sin aliento, todo esto se juntó en mi cabeza y sentía que mi pene no duraría tanto-

- Más rápido por favor- rogué con voz tenue, sentía que mi liberación llegaría pronto, tan cierto fue que acabe embistiendo en la boca de Jessica y ella como buena chica se tragó absolutamente todo, incluso se lamio los labios la muy perra. Nos besamos un par de veces más y salimos del baño, definitivamente serian muchas llamadas.

Cuando llegué a la sala, presencie lo que sería un baño de sangre sin duda alguna, ¿porque siempre de un buen gusto viene una gran arrechera?, esta sería la muerte de este mal nacido lo juro, es que no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, el muy maldito tenia a las dos mujeres más sexys de la fiesta bailándole, pero el colmo no fue ese, oh dios no, el colmo de los colmos era que estaba dejando de lado a bella prestándole más atención a Tanya, quien por cierto estaba disfrutando bastante de la situación, sin pensarlo dos veces, camine hasta la pista de baile y hale a bella para que bailara conmigo, por dios la pobre sobraba y pues yo…

- No quiero ser casquilludo pero creo que estas sobrando allí- , le tendí un shot de tequila que llevaba en la mano y puse el limón en mi boca para que ella lo quitara de allí, lo hizo pero de forma muy rápida que no me dio tiempo de retenerla para besarla-

- Ven bailemos- me dijo en lo que comenzaba a sonar una música lenta, yo quería decirle algo no sé, consolarla, pero preferí callar por no cagarla más, en cambio la atraje hasta mi cuerpo lo más que pude y la arrope con mis brazos e iniciamos el baile, lamentablemente ella estaba distante, buscando con la mirada a Tanya o jasper, de verdad no sé, cuando lo encontró y vio que estaban muy cómodos hablando en la mesa, sin dudarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ellos, yo me quedé allí observando la escena, todo se estaba volviendo muy complicado, es decir, bella y Tanya son pareja, y es más que obvio que Tanya es 100% lesbiana, hasta donde podía decir pues, pero por el bailecito este con el mal nacido, me estaban comenzado las dudas.

Por otra parte, bella era claramente bisexual, su constate juego y coqueteo conmigo y ahora con jasper lo dejaban muy en claro, pero lo que no entendía era si ella lo hacía conmigo sin tomar muy en cuenta a Tanya, porque le molestaba tanto que Tanya hiciera lo mismo con jasper, es decir, lo que es bueno para el pavo lo es para la pava, o es pura hipocresía de su parte, o, a no ser que lo que le moleste no sea lo que está haciendo Tanya, sino lo que hace jasper… dios… si de por si las mujeres son complicadas una bisexual lo es más…

Caminé hasta la cocina por unas botanas necesitaba aclarar mi mente, pero en ese momento alguien propuso un juego y todos aceptamos, el típico juego de shot, iniciamos y uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas, yo quedé entre los cuatro últimos, en esa ronda perdí, aunque me dieron un premio especial por llegar tan lejos. Los tres últimos fueron jasper Tanya y bella, quien perdió luego de mí, seguida por Tanya, dejando como ganador al melenitas, quien decidió cobrar su premio solo con Tanya y bella, yo asumí que Tanya se negaría viendo como los hombres estábamos cobrando, pero para sorpresa mía e incluso de bella, ella aceptó gustosa, la primera fue bella, y Tanya miraba con ojos llenos de deseo mientras jasper clamaba su victoria sobre ella, pero el colmo de la noche, lo que puso la guinda sobre el pastel fue cuando le tocó a Tanya, dios, ella lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que la muy perra gimió, dios gimió de placer, y como era de esperarse, bella salió como alma que lleva el diablo sin terminar de presenciar como jasper lamia la quijada de Tanya con su lengua aprovechando para lamer de paso sus labios, la mujer estaba tan metida en el momento que no notó cuando bella dejó la habitación.

Yo aproveché el momento y corrí hasta su cuarto, y pues bueno consolarla, aún tenía muy vívidas las imágenes de la fantasía y pues sexo de consolación siempre ha sido bueno. Entré sin tocar y bella ya venía para afuera, me adentré en la habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y le dije-

Llevo toda la noche queriendo hacer esto- y sin más la bese, ella primero reaccionó confundida, pero luego comenzó a devolverme el beso con mucha pasión, sus manos fueron hasta mi nuca acariciando esa zona, las mías se acoplaron a sus caderas y mis pulgares masajeaban su abdomen expuesto, nuestras lenguas salieron al encuentro e iniciaron una batalla por dominación, su boca junto a la mía se sentía como la gloria ,era suave pero dominante, primera vez que sentía algo así de todas las mujeres que he besado en mi vida.

La fui llevando hasta la cama, pero cuando estábamos al borde de esta, la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente lo que ocasionó que ambos saltáramos alejándonos el uno del otro, yo estaba detrás de la puerta y no quería voltearme por temor de que fuese Tanya la que entró, créanme, una lesbiana arrecha no es algo que quieran presenciar.

- ¿Que sucede? – preguntó bella de muy mala gana a quien fuese que haya entrado –

- Te estaba buscando- respondió la voz de… oh por dios este mal nacido, jasper.

- Oye, ¿que a ti no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar a una habitación? – pregunté dándole la cara al vaquerito, lanzándole dagas con la mirada, el asombró al ver que era yo quien estaba a punto de coronar con bella no tenía precio, pero simplemente prefirió ignorar mi pregunta, y se volvió a dirigir a bella –

- Tenemos rato buscándote, Tanya bajó pensando que habías salido –

- Pues no, como podrás ver estoy aquí, así que ve y dile a Tanya que estoy en mi cuarto que dentro de unos minutos salgo –

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó el muy imbécil, pero que le pasa a este mardo.

- Aparte de maleducado sordo,- exclamé acercándome a él – no escuchaste que salía dentro de un rato-

- Estoy hablando con bella, no contigo- dijo calmado – ¿bella? – agwh ahora si la cagó a mí nadie me habla así-

- Mira woody lárgate, además, para que tanta insistencia de contar con la presencia de bella afuera, si Tanya y tú la estaban pasando también juntos, ¿para que la necesitas?, así que haznos un favor y lárgate – él me quería matar, lo podía ver en su mirada, vio a bella en busca de una respuesta y ella le indicó con una señal que saliera de su cuarto, él lo hizo no sin antes darme una mirada de advertencia, la cual yo respondí con mi patentada expresión de "soy pinga de tipo y me importas un bledo", al cerrarse la puerta me voltee y bella estaba sentada en el borde su cama con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-

- Oh bella, querida discúlpame no quise hacerte sentir mal con lo que dije, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que ese imbécil se fuera de verdad lo siento- me arrodille frente a ella y la abrace, de verdad no quería verla llorando-

- No te preocupes Edward, no lloró por eso sino por la rabia e impotencia que siento, estoy muy confundida, Tanya viene y hace esto, no sabes lo culpable que me sentía yo cuando pasó lo de la cocina, ahora a ella parece no importarle nada, porque viene y hace esto con jasper y horas después es que se viene a dar cuenta que no estoy en la fiesta, de seguro debe estarla pasando de maravillas con jasper, y él es otro mal nacido, que primero viene hace unas cosas y las destruye con otras, pero Tanya… ella… es la más desleal – ahhh la cuestión es por Tanya, bueno por los dos, pero más por Tanya, le duele que ella le sea infiel, me quité un peso de encima, en ese momento me sentí tentando a contarle como había terminado el cuento, pero decidí dejar esa información como un haz bajo la manga –

- Bella linda, de verdad no sé qué decirte, no quisiera echarle más leña al fuego, pero ella pareció disfrutar de toda la situación, en cambio a ti, nuestro pequeñísimo encuentro en la cocina te causó mucha angustia y remordimiento, prefiero quedarme aquí apoyándote sin decir nada mas-

- Gracias Edward de verdad que aprecio tu apoyo y comprensión, de todas las personas tú eras la última en quien creía me apoyaría en una situación como esta, de verdad gracias-

- De nada linda, para lo que quieras estaré aquí, que te parece si te sacudes la tristeza de encima y vamos a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, al fin y al cabo es nuestra – me puse de pie y le tendí la mano, ella me miró unos segundos, le sonríe y se levantó-

- Pues vamos a beber, y adueñarnos de la fiesta, quiero ver el sol salir por esa ventana y que yo este bailando hasta morir –

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, salgamos y arrasemos con todo- salimos de la habitación y en ese momento Tanya se venía acercando

- Bella mi amor déjame explicarte – pidió Tanya casi en suplica –

- Ahora no Tanya, pienso disfrutar lo que queda de la fiesta que bien que me la merezco, por favor no la termines de arruinar – Tanya notó que bella había estado llorando, y eso hizo que se suplica fuera aun mayor –

- Perdóname por favor no sé qué me paso, yo te amo bella por favor perdóname – rogó Tanya casi que arrodillándose, yo la tome por la mano impidiéndoselo-

- No te hagas, ni le hagas esto a ella por favor, hay mucha gente, no es momento para disculpas, ya mañana podrán hablar, déjala que se saque esa rabia de encima – conmigo- y luego cuando estén sobrias ambas hablan – ella quiso replicarme pero una sola palabra de bella bastó-

- Por favor – y ella la dejó ir, llegamos hasta la mesa de las bebidas-

- Bueno como te seguía diciendo- dijo bella como si nada hubiese pasado- vamos a beber que el mundo se va a acabar- sirviendo dos tragos de tequila-

- Salud por la primera de muchas fiestas que están por venir –

- Salud- exclamó bella tomándose el trago de un solo golpe, pidiendo otro más, yo lo serví y así nos lanzamos tres tragos de un solo tiro. Al fondo, sonaba una música electrónica y la pista estaba llena de cuerpos que danzaban y brincaban al ritmo de la música, nos unimos al conglomerado de personas que disfrutaban de un rato de liberación-

Hicimos la hora loca, concursos de bebidas, limbo, en fin, un sin número de cosas para divertirnos, al final de todo esto, busco con la mirada al imbécil del vaquerito y al parecer había entendido que no era bien recibido en la fiesta porque no lo vi en ningún lado, o a lo mejor estaba en algún cuarto con Tanya terminando lo que habían empezado, como sea, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era que estaba bailando con bella muy a gusto

Pasadas las horas ya los dos estábamos muy borrachos, no coordinábamos lo que decíamos, las palabras fueron sustituidas por carcajadas originadas por cualquier cosa, a decir verdad, bella era una mujer muy hermosa y más aún cuando reía, por lo que me propuse hacerla reír más a menudo, su sonrisa era mi segunda cosa favorita de ella, siendo la primera su cuerpo de infarto.

Llegó un momento de descanso entre tanto alboroto, ya faltaba muy poco para amanecer y la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, solo quedaban unos pocos que estaban dormidos en los muebles, entre los que se encontraban Alice rose y emmet. Decidí cambiar de música y colocar una suave para terminar de dormir o correr a los que aún quedaban de pie, me acerqué donde estaba bella quien también luchaba contra el cansancio.

- Oiga compañera no se duerma- le dije levantándola

- Yo, dormir? Estas equivocado, aun es que tengo energías –

- Bueno ven bailemos- la tomé del brazo y caminamos como pudimos hasta la terraza, donde danzamos hasta que amaneció –

- Ves que yo cumplo mis promesas, bailamos hasta que amaneció- bella levantó su rostro y observó el amanecer-

- Siii, amaneció y estamos bailando y borrachossss-

- De nada linda, te dije que tus deseos son órdenes para mí, lo que quieras dilo y lo hare por ti-

- No me dejes por favor- dijo casi en un susurro cerca de mis labios, para luego besarme lentamente, en este beso no había lujuria o rabia, era distinto, aquí había añoranza, tristeza y agradecimiento-

- No lo hare, estaré a tu lado hasta que tú me pidas lo contrario- le di otro pequeño beso y seguimos bailando hasta que ella se durmió en mis brazos, la cargué hasta su cuarto pero allí estaba Tanya, así que la llevé escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación donde la deposité en mi cama, quité sus zapatos y la arropé, cuando me disponía a acostarme en el sofá, ella me llamó-

- Edward- pensé que estaba despierta pero aún seguía dormida – Edward por favor no me dejes- , pidió en sueños, yo me acerqué a su lado y la acurruqué contra mi pecho.

- Aquí estaré hasta que tú lo desees- y así me fui quedando dormido con bella a mi costado, esa fue la primera vez que de verdad dormí con una mujer y lo disfrute.

Tanya POV

Sentía una horrible punzada en mi cabeza, los oídos me pitaban y la boca la tenía full reseca, una imagen de bella llorando llegó a mi memoria y me levante de golpe, lo que fue un graso error, ya que todo me dio vueltas incluyendo el estómago, ocasionando que saliera corriendo al baño como una posesa a devolver todo el alcohol que había tomado, y justo en esa posición nada elegante, fue que recordé todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el juego, jasper, el baile, jasper lamiendo mis senos, mis gemidos, bella llorando yo pidiéndole disculpas, ya para cuando termine de vomitar, todo el peso de la culpa estaba sobre mis hombros, la había defraudado, cagado hasta el infinito, y lo peor es que hubo momentos en que disfrute lo que sucedió.

Me arrepiento porque lastimé a la personas que más amo en el mundo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre lo que pasó con jasper, porque mi cuerpo reaccionó y le gustó, me gustó lo que me hizo sentir, el alcohol mezclado con la sexualidad que transpiraba ese hombre nublaron mis sentido y no supe más de mí.

Salí hasta la sala y ella no estaba allí, la busque en mi cuarto, en la terraza y tampoco apareció, lo único que me faltaba era el cuarto de Edward. Subí las escaleras pausadamente ya que cada paso resonaba en mi cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en mil pedazos. Al acercarme a la puerta escuche los ronquidos de Edward, intente acercarme más pero lo que oí a continuación me dejó congelada en el sitio, era la voz de mi bella que decía " Tanya me has defraudado, ¿cómo pudiste?, todos menos tú Tanya, menos tu" eso debió ser soñando porque lo siguiente que escuché fue, "no llamen a Charlie" y "odio a woody", esto último me desconcertó, pero lo más importante de todo es que sus primeras palabas confirmaban mis sospechas, mi niña estaba molesta conmigo, y con razón, yo me lo había ganado a pulso.

Bajé las escaleras, tomé la caja de cigarrillos, el encendedor y salí a la terraza, me senté en el suelo y comencé a fumar, a cavilar sobre lo que había sucedido, pero sobre todo a pensar en la forma en como me ganaría la confianza de mi bella nuevamente, sé que sería difícil, pero debía intentarlo. Minutos u horas después, sonó mi teléfono avisándome que tenía un mensaje, rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero esperanzada de que fuera bella, pero lamentablemente no fue así, para mi sorpresa era jasper.

_"hola, buen día, de verdad espero no haberte causado ningún problema con bella, no era mi intención, aparte yo no sabía que ustedes eran pareja, o mejor dicho no lo tenía muy claro. Discúlpame J."._

Su mensaje, extrañamente fue un alivio, no mucho, pero si fue como una brisa fresca, le respondí porque me sonó sincero.

"_hey buen día, no te preocupes, si se ocasionó algún problema fue por mi culpa no tuya, yo debía frenar lo que pasaba y aun así no lo hice, gracias igual por preocuparte ;)T._

Y además era la verdad, aquí jasper no tenía la culpa, porque si al caso vamos, él no sabía que bella y yo estábamos juntas, aquí la culpable era yo por no detener a jasper – inmediatamente me respondió –

_"aunque me digas que no es culpa mía, aun me siento culpable, yo debí hacerle caso a mi presentimiento pero igual me deje envolver con tu belleza y sensualidad. J._

Aja... Y allí está de nuevo esa sensación, ¡dios que me pasa con jasper! Esto no es normal, a lo mejor fue que me deje deslumbrar por su encanto sureño, sí, eso fue. Decidí no responderle, era mejor evitar, caminé hasta la cocina y preparé algo para desayunar, tenía el estómago vacío, luego de haberlo dejado todo en el inodoro.

No podía evitar recordar todo lo que pasó anoche, pero el recuerdo que más me atormentaba era que mi bella, había estado llorando por mi culpa… Hey… un momento… ahora que lo recuerdo, Edward también estaba con ella, y venia saliendo de su cuarto, y a decir verdad, cuando comencé a buscar a bella Edward tampoco estaba por ningún lado visible… a lo mejor fue con ella a su cuarto a aprovecharse de que estaba débil e indefensa para atacar… - calma Tanya, mira que de no ser por Edward, bella se hubiese quedado en su cuarto lo que agravaría la situación, ya que no hubieses sabido nada de ella, además, se habría perdido la fiesta que tanto espero, así que más bien debes estar agradecida con el que la ayudó y convenció de salir del cuarto- "si cree tu que estas gorda y no comas"- ay ya, mira que la que obró mal aquí fui yo, y no tengo derecho ni moral para andar reclamando nada ni dudar de ella- logré que mi consciencia se callará y terminar de preparar mi desayuno.

Comencé a comer pero no degusté para nada la comida, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, estuve intranquila durante un rato, hasta que escuche ruidos en la parte de arriba, respuesta de dios a mis suplicas, esperé a escuchar el normal grito de bella después de una noche full copas que indicaba que su cabeza iba a estallar-

- mi cabeza, dios mioooo ayúdame – me reí internamente, desde que conozco a bella este era su tradicional grito, la misma frase siempre, seguidamente se escuchó otro grito-

- ¿Qué, Quién, Cuantos son, Dónde, Yo no fui?- se oyó la voz de un atontado Edward preguntar –

- Cállate, cállate, me quieres matar- gritó bella, a decir verdad mi niña podía ser una verdadera perra cuando se despertaba con resaca-

- ¿Bella que haces aquí en mí cuarto? – porque Edward seguía gritando, de verdad este chico quería morir-

- ¿Qué?, baja la voz por favor que mi cabeza quiere estallar- pidió y así lo hicieron ambos ya que no escuche más nada, apure lo que quedaba de comida, me metí a ducharme rápidamente y me vestí, antes de irme tome una hoja y escribí.

_**"Sé que en estos momentos para ti soy la personas más detestable del planeta, y que probablemente no me quieras ver ni en pintura porque me odiarías más, así que te daré espacio, esperaré a que los ánimos estén calmados, para pedirte, suplicarte que me dejes explicar lo inexplicable e implorar tu perdón.**_

_**Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo y que eres el centro de mi vida"**_

_**Tanya .**_

Antes de salir de mi cuarto me aseguré que bella no estuviese cerca, y deslicé la nota bajo su puerta, tomé los cigarrillos, mis llaves del carro y la casa de la encimera y salí, esperando que bella pudiese perdonarme por lo sucedido.

Al llegar hasta el estacionamiento decidí caminar en vez de manejar, aún estaba un poco aletargada por la bebida y el sueño.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, mi mente vagaba una y otra vez por los recuerdos de la noche, imágenes que estaría segura nunca me dejarían en paz, sin darme cuenta se me hizo de noche y me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, tenía muy poco tiempo aquí y aun no me conocía muy bien las calles, el lugar estaba un tanto desolado y las calles no tenían mucho alumbrado público, di media vuelta para regresar, pero al girarme vi que unos hombres venían detrás de mí, mire de nuevo al frente y comencé a caminar esta vez un poco más rápido, pero los hombres hicieron lo mismo, los nervios comenzaron a invadirme, comencé a repasar en mi cabeza las lecciones de defensa personal que nos había dado Charlie a bella y a mí, pero en el estado de cansancio en el que estaba dudaba mucho que me servirían.

_ Hey preciosura ¿porque corres?_ preguntó uno de los tipos, yo apresuré el paso, pero mientras más me adentraba en esa calle, más oscuro y angosto se hacia el camino, decidí detenerme y enfrentarlos, el seguir caminando solo alargaría lo que de una forma u otra pasaría.

- Así nos gusta linda que colabores, solo lo harás mas difícil para ti- eso me erizo la piel, sabía lo que me pasaría y no tenía fuerzas para correr o gritar, trataría de defenderme –

- ¿Que se les ofrece señores, en que les puedo ayudar?- pregunté enfrentándolos, ellos se contrariaron ante mi reacción, lo que me dio tiempo de sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo disimuladamente y marcar el primer número que tenía, mire de reojo la pantalla y vi que era el número de jasper-

- ¿Estas perdida nena?- preguntó uno de ellos,

- Ah decir verdad si señor estoy perdida, podría indicarme en donde estoy en estos momentos-

- Bueno linda déjame decirte que estas en el barrio Denali, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, pero dentro de poco estarás en el cielo- rogaba para que en ese entonces ya jasper hubiese atendido el teléfono y escuchado el lugar donde estaba, los tres hombres se fueron acercando hasta donde estaba y me rodearon, uno se acercó hasta mí, y me tocó el cabello –

- Aléjese de mí, se lo advierto- dije con la voz lo más calmada y firme que pude-

- Oh pero si aquí tenemos a una peleadora, así es como me gustan salvajes- otro me tomó por el brazo, y yo lo empuje dándole una patada en la entre pierna- perra esa me la pagaras, el maldito me dio un golpe en la cara con el puño y me lanzo al suelo, el teléfono cayó cerca de mi oído y pude escuchar como jasper me llamaba preocupado, diciéndome que aguantara un poco que ya iba en camino-

- Ayúdame por favor- alcance a decir, mientras que otra de las bestias se me montaba encima y comenzaba a tocarme con sus grasientas manos- ayudameeeeeeeeee-

* * *

Ok ya a estas alturas de la vida no vale pedir disculpas, sé que no tengo perdón, simplemente eche al olvido la historia, nueva vida, nuevo trabajo, nuevo lugar donde vivir han volteado mi vida de cabeza, y una vez que logré adaptarme, nunca saqué tiempo para seguir escribiendo, hoy amanecí con muchísimas ganas de escribir y dije es ahora o nunca y pues aquí lo tienen un nuevo capítulo.

Si ya no me quieren seguir leyendo no las culpo, hasta yo me arrecharía con una escritora que dejase tanto tiempo sin actualizar un fic, pero bueno chicas aquí estoy.

Espero que lo disfruten, no se arrechen conmigo por lo que escribí eso fue lo que me salió jajajajaja.

Ok, luego de las disculpas, hablemos del cap, primero es un pov de Edward de parte de la fiestas, y pues bueno él lo ve como protección de su presa por ser el macho alfa, jajajaja pero todas sabemos que ya va camino a sentir alguillo por bells.

Jasper el amor de mi vida, pues bueno siempre echando vaina, pero lo amo, que creen que haya sido verdad esas disculpas que le pidió a tanyis,

Y pues bueno tanya, tanya, tanya, lo siento pero tenía que hacerla pagar de alguna forma, pero tranquilas no será nada muy grave. Muajajajajajajaja

Nos vemos, no les diré que actualizare dentro de una semana porque dudo muchísimo que sea asi, actualizare cuando lo haga jajajaja.

Besos, reviews, si consideran que lo merezco tan siquiera para insultar…


End file.
